New life
by Devilgirl83
Summary: This is about abused or homeless children, who gets a second chance. They got a new life, with love and friends. Welcome to Whitebeard's Orphanage and Shanks adopted daughter. It's about friends, family and love. How to get survive a rough start in life and get pass it. Rating M for some suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my 2. fanfiction, that isn't going to be a one-shot. I hope you'll like this story.**

**I would love to know what you think, because i hate to write a story, upload it here, if none seems to like it at all or only a few of the viewers are leaving a review. I would really love to see if there is something people are wondering about or if something doesn't work or just what they think about my story. Just so I know the hours I spend writing on this story isn't in vain. I have other stories on my laptop I want to continue, so if this one doesn't get any attention, I'll drop it after I have uploaded the chapters that already are finished.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters, besides my OC's. This goes for all the chapters.**

**-Updated-**

* * *

Whitebeard was looking at the villa he and his friends just had repaired. It was big and it had taken some time and effort, but he liked the result. This was the first step for not only his future, but for the future of this country, Grand Kingdom. A country that dissed children, unless they were from the nobles. Common people and the poor had nothing much to say or could do much. Whitebeard had seen so many street kids and this would be their new home.

"It really looks good Whitebeard," said Dragon.

"I just hope we can find someone to help you out," said Roger.

"I've already found myself a cook, but yes, I would properly need more help, when I got more children," said Whitebeard.

"I'll come and help from time to time, Whitebeard," said Shanks, smiling.

"I think we'll all come and give a hand, no matter if you get more children or not," said Dragon.

Roger nodded and looked at his son, which were chased by Dragon's son. He would come and help the street kids and others, who need help and he knew now where to go, when he need someone to take care of his son. Not that he planned on leaving his child or so, but you never know. Besides Whitebeard would love to watch over Ace for a couple of hours, if he needed it.

"So do you think we can do it? I mean really make a difference?" asked Rouge.

"I do so, my love," said Roger and took his wife in his arm.

"We just need to believe. Garp and Marco got permission to run a special division under the police just for the abused children. Well, they do not have permission to help children from the noble, but at least it's a start," said Dragon.

"Sure. So how do we best help the children and get them here? Those who already lives on the street. They do not trust adults," said Kira, the wife of Dragon.

"We have to try. I'll help," said Shanks.

They nodded and looked at the villa. Hopefully it would soon have life and children's laughter all over. Right now it seemed empty, but the first step was taken. Now they need to have faith and they needed to work to get the place running. Whitebeard felt anxious. He always wanted a family, but his wife died in childbirth and so did the child. It would have been a girl. It was a couple of years ago and he didn't find love again, but this was what he always had dreamt of.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

The ally was dark and small, but he could hide here, -no he lived here. There was an old container and he had made it his home. He couldn't remember how long he had been living here, stealing food from the stores and other stuff. Mostly he only took what the stores threw out, but sometimes he had to steal from the store itself. He was 5 years old, but already a sneaky thief. He took the dry bread and took a bite. It had been all he could find, or rather had the time to steal. It was raining and there had been some guards too. Suddenly he heard a sound and he prepared to make a run. He looked outside the container, ready to fight for freedom.

"Here," said a gentle voice and a hand hold some fruit.

He grabbed it and was ready to make a run for it, but the man took a step back and leaned against the wall. The boy ate the fruit, watching the stranger with suspicious eyes.

"I know a place where you can get free food, a place to sleep and get a stabile life. You wouldn't have to steal or be afraid to die, when you feel sick or something else. Want to see the place?" asked the man.

Suspicious eyes. "What do they want from me?" the boy asked.

He had heard of gangs who used children to do their dirty work and later murder or steal. What was the deal here?

"That you live like a normal kid, later teen and then adult. They expect you to work for a better future. You own future. For your dreams. And they will help you. Not everyone in this world is evil or thinking of themselves. There are people who want to help others too," said the man.

"There are no such people," said the boy.

"Want to make a bet?" asked the man.

"A bet?"

"If I'm lying you can go back. If not, you'll stay," he said.

The boy looked at the man. He couldn't really see him, because of the darkness, but something about the man made him believe his words. The boy had a good feeling about this man. A feeling he hadn't had around others. So he nodded and took the hand of the man.

As they walked out from the ally and onto the street with lights, the boy saw that the man had red hair and he smiled friendly. The boy had green hair and some scratches, but beside from being starving he looked healthy.

"My name is Shanks. What is yours?" asked the man.

"I have giving me the name Zoro. I can't remember what my parent's called me. They are dead and have been so for 3 years," said the boy.

"You'll get a new father. He is kind, but can be strict too. It is necessary. He does all out of love," said Shanks.

Silence. Shanks and Zoro walked hand in hand to the big villa. Zoro squeezed the hand of Shanks tight and Shanks was taken by surprised of the boy's strength, but he smiled. Zoro. He would be the first child to live here.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Zoro was the first boy Shanks brought to the villa of Whitebeard, but he kept finding and helping the street kids with his gentle personality. Marco brought an abused child, with the name of Law and he came with Kaya as she lost her parents. Later a man with the name Zeff, brought a blond boy, which name was Sanji, who had been hanging out around his restaurant. Slowly the villa got more life and the children felt safe.

"Oyaji. The woman is here," said Thatch, who was the cook in this big villa.

"Let her in," smiled Whitebeard.

An overweight woman with orange curly hair walked in. Behind her were two men.

"Welcome Dadan. Who did you bring with you?" asked Whitebeard.

"They are my friends and they look for work too. They are gardener," said the woman.

"I see. How do you feel about children?" asked Whitebeard.

"They need discipline, love and can be a pain in the ass, but it will be alright," said Dadan and the two others nodded.

"What are your names?" asked Whitebeard.

"Dogra."

"Magra."

"Alright. Dadan, Magra and Dogra. You are hired. Let me show you around and you rooms," said Whitebeard.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"So how many kids do you have now Whitebeard?" asked Roger.

"There is Sanji, Zoro, Kaya, Law, Kid, and Koala. I know that Marco and his new partner Dracule are working to free two girls from Arlong. We are growing thanks to Akagami and Marco," said Whitebeard.

"So now 6 kids and soon 8. It's only been almost a year," said Roger.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. Zoro was the first to be here. Shanks found him in an ally, where he lived in a container. The kid had giving himself his name," said Whitebeard.

"There are still some children out there," said Dragon.

"Shanks is doing his best, I know, but it is really hard to find them," said Kira.

"I know my dear," said Dragon.

Short after came Shanks with two boys. They were dirty and looked beaten up. They looked down at the ground, afraid to regain eye contact with anyone. Both held Shanks' hands. You could see them trembled a bit. Shanks also looked like he had been in a fight. He had some dirt on his clothes and a scratch, but he smiled.

"Found those two, who was in trouble. Some guys from the south had their grab on them, but I managed to break them free. Their names are Penguin and Shachi," said Shanks and looked at the boys.

"Welcome to your new home. I'm Whitebeard, but you may call me Oyaji. Let us get you cleaned up and some new clothes will be in order too. Thatch would you make them some food?" Whitebeard squatted down in front of the boys and smiled to them.

"New home?" Penguin looked at Whitebeard.

"Oyaji?" Shachi looked hopefully.

"Yes. Don't be afraid anymore. You are safe now and you'll have a future," smiled Whitebeard.

Shachi and Penguin hugged Whitebeard with tears falling from their eyes. Now they were 8, soon 10 kids in the house of Whitebeard. Happy kids. They fought each other, they teased each other, they helped each other and they helped out, learning live from another view. Whitebeard smiled and felt happiness. Now he had the family he always had dreamt of, but there was still room for more.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

He was sitting in the park watching his son running free and having fun. He smiled and continued to draw the picture he was working on, just looking up to watch his son. Suddenly he saw his son running towards the sea and he rushed towards him, barely managed to catch him, before he walked into the sea.

"You know you can't swim, so why even running to the sea?" he asked his son.

"But the water looks so tempting," was the answer.

"I can teach him to swim," said a voice behind them.

He turned around, just to see a girl around 8 years standing there with a bright smile.

"That's kind of you. Do you know how to swim?" asked the man.

"Yes. Thatch taught me. Can I then ask you for a favor?" asked the girl.

"I knew this wasn't for free," said the man.

"I just want to watch you draw, afterwards. By the way I'm Nojiko and over there is my friend, Shanks," said the girl, nodded towards the bench where the man sat minutes ago.

"I'm Yasopp, this is Usopp. If you can teach him to swim, you can see my draw as often you can," smiled the man.

"Yes. I'm going to be the best swimmer in the world," said Usopp.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Marco sighed lightly as he walked to his usual bar. Another day where it was impossible to get those two girls out of the hands of Arlong. He felt bad for those two girls, living with that criminal. They know he was criminal, but they couldn't prove it, so they couldn't take the girls with force. As far as the law concerned, the two girls had a good life with Arlong. If only they could infiltrate his base, but that man was too smart. Even his partner Dracule couldn't do much in this case, and he was famous for being able to torn gangs apart.

"Marco what's up?" asked a voice beside him, as he sat in the bar.

He looked to his right, because he hadn't recognized the voice, yet he knew it from somewhere. There sat a woman with long bright red hair and a smile he knew too well. He had seen it so much on her brother lately, but he hadn't seen her in 5 years. She had disappeared.

"Diana? How? When? What?" Marco looked confused.

"It's been too long, hasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't call or so, but I was undercover," she said.

"What?"

"I'm a freelancer detective and have been doing some infiltration. Heard of Don Krieg?"

"Yeah. Four days ago his organization fall apart and his true nature disposed, so he got arrested," said Marco.

Diana nodded.

"It was you?"

She smiled.

"And here I thought Dracule was the only one good at this," he smirked.

"You know Mihawk?"

"He is my partner," said Marco. "You know him?"

"Yes. He taught me to infiltrate. You look like you could need some help," she said.

"Yeah. I'm trying to make Arlong's empire fall apart for two girls he has in his hands," he sighed.

"Arlong? You are crazy. You can't do that," she said.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Let me do it and give me 3 months," said Diana.

"No way. Your brother would kill me," said Marco.

"No he won't. Let me do it Marco. Don't think I don't know what you have been up to the past year. Even though I haven't been in touch, it's only because I couldn't risk it. Give me 3 months, and Arlong's empire will fall apart," said Diana.

"Do you think you can do it? I won't be able to back you up," said Marco.

"Don't worry. I'll back her up," said Izo, who was the barkeeper.

"Izo. Nice to know, but I can do it on my own," smiled Diana.

"Sure. Vista and Jozu wants some action too and they have their eyes on Arlong. So I suggest you visit those two and let them help you," said Izo.

"Vista and Jozu? I see. Well thanks," smiled Diana and turned to Marco.

"It's really good to see you again. I've missed you," she said.

"And I've missed you. Would you visit Whitebeard?" asked Marco.

"Sure. And brother too," she said.

"On Sunday there is a party at the villa. Then it's been a year since we finished the project. We are going to celebrate it," he said.

"I'll be there," said Diana.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

The kids were playing and the adults sat talking about many things. Diana could hear laughter, screaming and talking. She liked the atmosphere at once as she walked behind the house, to get to the party. Only Marco knew that she would come, so it would be a surprise for them all. She could hear her brother and she could feel how much she missed him. Too much. As she turned the corner, she could see them all. Nobody had seen her, so she walked towards them with fast, but still firm steps.

"Looks like a hell of a party," she smiled as she was in hearing range.

All, besides the kids, felt silence and looked at her. Shanks was the first person to react, as he jumped up and hugged her tight. Diana hugged him back and tears were building up in her eyes. It truly had been too long.

"Diana… And here I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"I would come back and haunt you if I was dead," said Diana.

"Diana… Where the hell did you came from?" asked Roger.

"Well, I've been with Don Krieg," she smiled and her eyes felt on Dracule Mihawk.

"So that was it," said Mihawk.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Say what? Have you been with him for 5 years? How did you escape punishment?" asked Shanks.

"Dear brother. I was the one to bring him down. Something I learnt from Mihawk. I'm a freelance detective," she smiled.

"Ah you are Miss Blue," said Garp.

"Yes. One of my aliases," said Diana and sat down.

"One? How many do you have?" asked Shanks.

"Many," she said.

"We could use one of them. Are you up to it?" asked Mihawk.

"Sure. I told Marco I would do it, so yesterday I've been doing some footwork," said Diana.

"You've met already?" Shanks looked at Marco.

"Yes, we met Friday. I told her about our problem and she told me she could do it in three months," said Marco.

"Three months? Are you insane sis? You can't do it. Arlong would rip you apart. He hates women. Don't do it. I forbid it," said Shanks.

"Arlong hates women, yes, but sometimes he needs a woman to do certain things and who would be better to lure him out in the open? He doesn't take others in, so it would be difficult for Mihawk to infiltrate his gang. And the two girls needs help," said Diana.

"You wouldn't…" Shanks looked perplex.

"Trust me brother I can more than you think. And I will be in contact. This time it is easier to have a life beside the alias," said Diana.

"But…"

"Don't you trust your sister Shanks? If she says she can do it, she can," cut Roger him of.

Shanks gave in and they started to talk about other stuff. Diana was sorry that she missed the birth of Luffy and other stuff. She congratulated Whitebeard for living out his dreams and she befriended the kids. Her kindness was most welcome here. Thatch flirted with her, which made Shanks threatened him and soon they laughed about Shanks protective nature. Then again Diana was his little sister and he had thought she was dead or maybe imprisoned.

As Diana promised she brought down Arlong's empire within three months and the two girls, Nami and Nojiko came to live with Whitebeard and the others. Shanks was relieved that Diana had been able to take care of herself and he thanked Mihawk for teaching her. He simply stated that Diana was a natural.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Diana became a detective, working for Garp, but as she helped a young girl, named Robin, she was caught and killed. It was a shock for them all and they moan over her. Especially Shanks and Thatch. She had been the girlfriend of Thatch and an autopsy showed that she had been pregnant too. It was a hard time for them all, but the kids, especially Nami, Nojiko and Robin helped them through it. It was those three kids that Diana had helped, so it helped them. Diana had been like Shanks. Caring, loving and a kind person.

"I can't believe she is gone for good this time. Why did this happen? She was so aware of her surroundings," said Shanks and drank the rest of his sake.

"She saved Robin from being killed. She is a hero," said Benn, the best friend of Shanks and also roommate.

"I miss her," cried Shanks.

Benn didn't know what to say. He also missed the red haired woman. Her smile and her spirit, which was like her brother. The fact that she had been pregnant and so in love, didn't make it easier. She didn't deserve dead. He laid a hand on Shanks' shoulder and tried to comfort his best friend.

"Another bottle," sobbed Shanks to the young waitress.

"I'm sorry, but we are closing now," said the waitress. She had dark green hair and a friendly smile.

"Just another bottle to drown my sorrows," pleaded Shanks.

"Come on Shanks. They have closed. Let's go home," said Benn.

"We don't have any booze at home," said Shanks.

"You could go to bed. You've enough to drink already," said Benn.

"You can go home. I'm going to find another bar," said Shanks and walked out.

Benn rolled his eyes, paid their bill and walked out. As he came out, Shanks was nowhere to be seen and no matter how much he looked, he couldn't find him. Benn knew that Shanks could take care of himself, so he walked home.

As the young waitress locked the bar, she found Shanks sitting in the ally, crying his heart out. She squatted in front of him, feeling sorrow for him. It was clear to her that this man had lost someone important to him. Softly she laid her hand on his knees. Shanks looked up and sew her caring and compassionate face. He tried to smile, but failed.

"Why don't you walk home?" she asked softly.

"I … don't think I can manage that," he said.

"And it's impossible to get a cab right now. I live nearby, so why don't you sleep on my couch?" she asked.

"That's dangerous for a young woman to ask a stranger such thing," said Shanks.

"I know Yasopp and he has been talking a lot about you. You're Shanks right?" she smiled.

"Yeah… And you?"

"I'm Makino."

Shanks nodded and remember that Yasopp had told him about this young and lovely waitress. Wasn't it the reason he came to that bar tonight in the first place? Well he couldn't remember. He stood up and let her help him to her place. It was neat, but Shanks didn't notice many things. He fell on to couch and slept almost instantly. Makino put a blanket on him and called Yasopp, so he could give Shanks' roommate a note on his whereabouts.

* * *

**At the beginning of the story Luffy is 3 and Ace 6 years old.**

**I know it is cruel to introduce an OC, just to kill her, but I needed a character to die for the sake of the story.**

**So what do you think? Shall I continue?**

**Please leave a review.**

**I'll try to upload frequently. I'm aiming for at least one chapter at week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated the first chapter, due to some changing, so please read it again, if you haven't done so.**

**This chapter will focus on the main character, Mia. This is how she came into the life of Shanks.**

**-Updated-**

* * *

She was standing on the edge of the rock, looking down at the town beneath her. The darkness around her was lit of the streets and buildings light from the town. She couldn't remember when she last saw such a beautiful view. In fact she couldn't remember many good things. Only the sadness, darkness, loneliness and fear. It was all she had known. The beating, the screaming and the hatred. Love was not a word she knew. She wanted it to end. It tore her apart, it killed her soul, yet she couldn't jump. She couldn't let go of the beautiful view. A single tear left her right eye, falling down her cheek and to her foot. She didn't notice. In fact she didn't notice anything, only the light from the city.

He saw her standing like a statue on the rock, lit by the light from beneath. He didn't know who she was, but he could feel the sadness around her. It was tense. Slowly he walked towards her, so he didn't scare her before he could reach out for her. He didn't want her to jump or fall. She didn't move at all, but he knew she was alive. Her shoulders were lifting slightly, indicated that she breathe. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

She turned around to see who stood behind her. Eyes filled with hopelessness and sorrow looked at him. It was eyes of a broken person. She didn't say anything and he squatted in front of her, wiping her eyes, which was full of tears. She let him do it.

"Now, now little one. Don't cry. I'll take you home," he said softly.

She took a step backwards, eye filled with terror by his words. She started to tremble and tears were now rolling fast down her cheeks. He sighed and held her hand. It was clear to him that she was scared of going home. So she had run away from her home and by the look of her, she was abused.

"Alright I don't take you to your home, but you can't stay out here the whole night, so I'll bring you to my place, okay?" he asked.

Slowly she nodded her head, still crying silently. He lifted her up and walked away from the cliff. She buried her face into his shoulder, still crying silently and he wondered if she was able to speak at all. As he walked home with her, she felt asleep on his arm.

"I'm home," he said quietly, careful not to wake the girl in his arms up.

His roommate and best friend showed up in the door, looking surprised at him. His hair was short and black and he had a cigarette in his mouth as always. He looked at the red-hair man and the girl in his arms. The Redhair man shook his head lightly, holding a finger on his mouth, as he took off his shoes. He then walked into the apartment and his room, placing the girl in his bed, closes the door and glide into the couch.

"Who is she?" asked his roommate.

"She was standing on the top of the cliff at the edge of a rock. I'm not sure, but I think she was going to jump. You should have seen her eyes as I told her I would bring her home. They were filled with terror. Did you see the bruises?" asked the red-haired man.

"I did, but that doesn't mean she was abused, though. You can't let her stay here, Shanks," sighed the black haired man.

"Don't you think I know, Benn? I couldn't just let her be there could I? And seeing the terror in her eyes … It was heartbreaking. I'll bring her to the police tomorrow though, so don't worry," said Shanks and looked at Benn.

Benn sighed. "Alright. She can stay for the night," he said.

Shanks nodded lightly. He didn't know why he had brought the girl with him home, instead of bringing her to the police, but something in her eyes had told him that she needed a friendly face. That the girl, with dark blue eyes, long red hair, needed a peaceful home. She was skinny and small, so he thought she was 5 or 6 years old.

"So did she tell you her name?" asked Benn.

"No. She didn't speak. In fact she didn't break a noise. Maybe she can't speak," said Shanks.

"Maybe or maybe she is too afraid to do so," said Benn.

Shanks looked at the girl, while she slept. She was so cute. He closed the door and sighed. There was no way that he would sleep in his own bed, so he found out some pillows and a blanket, preparing to sleep at the couch. It wouldn't be the first time he did so. Every time Luffy was visiting and stayed the night over, Shanks would let him sleep in his bed.

"Sweet dreams," teased Benn as he went into his room.

"You too," grumbled Shanks.

Shanks was sleeping. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't regret it. Suddenly a scream of terror filled the apartment and woke Shanks and Benn up. The scream came from Shanks' room and the both run into there. The girl was still lying on the bed on her back, screaming in terror. However her eyes were closed, so they figured that she was sleeping. Shanks sat on his bed, striking her cheek gently. She didn't scream, but sobbed now.

"No mommy. I don't want to be here," she mumbled in her sleep.

The blood of Shanks and Benn froze. Her voice was low, but filled with terror and guilt. They looked at each other, with wide open eyes, then, at the same time, their eyes narrowed. Anger grew in their chest. Shanks took the girl onto his lab and stroke her gently, trying to comfort her in her sleep. She sobbed and let small gasp of pain out. After half an hour the girl was quiet once more. Shanks put her gently on the bed again, before he went into the living room. Benn followed him.

"I can't believe what I heard," hissed Shanks, filled with anger.

"Calm down Shanks. It could mean anything," said Benn, but lack conviction.

"Tomorrow I'll bring her to the police and I will tell them what I saw and hear," he said.

"I'll come with you. I don't want you to get arrested to abducting a girl and abuse her," said Benn.

Shanks and Benn brought her to the police station the next day and told them everything. The girl didn't speak, nor did she look at the policewoman. She looked down, not saying her name, age or who her mother/father was. She sat on the chair, looking at the floor, not telling anything. The policewoman, who had black hair and dark green eyes, gave up and sighed. She left the room to get some juice for the girl. Shanks and Benn sat on a bench, watching the girl.

"I want to go," she said, looking at Shanks with tear-filled eyes.

"We can't go. You need to tell the police who you are," said Shanks.

"NO. I don't trust them," the girl sobbed.

Shanks looked at Benn. This was going to be a long day; luckily it was their day off. The girl began to cry silently, looking at Shanks. Somehow the girl trusted Shanks and wanted to be with him, yet she sat still on the chair with pleading eyes. Shanks sighed and Benn knew that his roommate had fallen for the girl. Himself couldn't help wanting to bring the girl with them home, giving her a peaceful and comfortable home.

The policewoman, which name was Alvida, came once more into the room. A man followed her and the girl screamed, jump onto the lab of Shanks and grabbed his shirt, trembling form fear. The older man, Shanks recognizes him as Monkey D. Garp the grandfather of Luffy, looked rather surprised by the girl's actions. He let Alvid into the room and stayed at the door following the scene.

"You don't have to be afraid of Inspector Monkey. He is friendly and kind," said Alvida calmly and friendly.

The girl just cried into the shirt of Shanks. Shanks stroke her gently on her back. "Shhh my friend. It's okay. Garp is a good man and he'll help you. You can trust him," said Shanks in a comfort voice.

"I can?" the girl looked into Shanks' dark eyes.

"Yes," he said.

The girl turned her head and looked at Garp. He smiled friendly to her. She still had a fast grab on Shanks' shirt, but she didn't cry anymore. Garp nodded to Alvida and she left the room. Garp sat on the chair, taking a sip of the juice.

"It's okay for you to take Shanks to the table, young one," said Garp.

The girl looked at Shanks and nodded. Shanks stood up with the girl in his arms and walked towards the table and sat down. The girl kept staring at Garp with a little fear in her eyes.

"I can see you still have a trusting aura regarding children, Akgami," smiled Garp.

"I guess," said Shanks.

"So little friend would you tell me your name?" Garp asked friendly.

She looked at Shanks and he nodded. "… Mother never gave me a name. She called me brat," she whispered.

Garp's eyes met Shanks. Another case of abuse. Why was it that the two of them always seem to meet when a child was abused, abandoned or orphan? This was going to be a long day and it would take time to give this poor girl a normal childhood and life. Or at least as normal as an abused child could get a normal life.

"So you don't have a name? What about your age? How old are you?" asked Garp.

The girl looked down, tears running from her eyes. "I don't know. I know nothing. Nothing good. I want the pain to stop," she sobbed.

Garp sighed lightly. This was a hard case and it would take some effort to find the girl's mother, and the social Services was already on his neck. At least the child would speak, though it didn't seem that she would trust other than Shanks. Well at least that would help a little.

"It's okay. We need to check your health. So we need a doctor to take a look at you. She can look scary, but she is alright. Is that okay with you?" asked Garp friendly.

The girl looked at Shanks.

"Of course Akagami Shanks will be at your side, if you want to. Afterwards you'll get a ice-cream. Ever had that?" Garp smiled.

"Ice-cream?" the girl tilted her head lightly, before shaking it.

"It tastes good. You'll see, my princess," smiled Shanks at her.

She grabbed hold on Shanks. "I don't want to. Mommy says doctors are bad," she trembled lightly.

"This one is terrifying, but she is the best. If you ever get sick or have something bad in your body, she can make it go away. She only wants you to be well. And we need to see if you have something bad in your body. Don't worry. I'll be at you side," said Shanks, while striking her gently on her back.

"Mommy said doctors hurt you," said the girl.

"Something they do does hurt, but to make sure you are well they need to. Let us make a deal, my little princess. The doctor will show you what she will do to you on me first, before touching you. After the ice-cream I'll buy you a doll, you can play with. Is that okay?" asked Shanks.

The girl looked at him. He smiled gently at her and she finally nodded, before hiding her face on his chest. Shanks smiled and Garp sighed. That man had a good touch with children, even a girl like this one. It was good it was him who found her and a good thing he didn't brought her in yesterday evening. It could have cost them a lot more effort and time to get to the girl. Time and screaming. Shanks always knew how to make them feel secure and it was not fake.

They walked to the doctor's office. It was in the same building, since many studies had shown that children were less stressed if they could stay in the same building. The girl was clung to Shanks' shirt as they walked. Benn following, because he had nothing else to do and the girl was so sweet with her red hair and dark blue eyes. He was growing attached to her, something he never had experience before.

"Akagami Shanks and Benn Beckman. What an honor to see you again. How have you been?" asked the doctor.

She was an elderly woman with grey hair, a navel ring, short flower-print shirt with an exposed midriff, a purple blazer and hipster pants. Her body looked like a twenty-year old, but her face showed his long age. She had a bottle in her hand. Behind her was a reindeer teddy bear. The girl looked at it. It was a strange teddy bear. It had a pink hat with a white cross and purple pants on.

"Oh what do we have here? A little beauty. Hey there girl. I'm Dr. Kureha," said the doctor.

The girl clung even tighter to Shanks.

"Dr. Kureha. This is my little princess. I promised her that you would show her what you would do to her on me first. Afterwards we are having ice-cream and I'll buy her a doll," said Shanks.

"Oh, so are undergoing my treatment first? You hate doing that," said Dr. Kureha.

"Everything for my little princess," said Shanks.

Dr. Kureha smiled. "Well then Akagami, sit down."

Shanks sat down. The girl still in his arms, but then he put her gently to her side with a comfort smile. She looked at Shanks and then at the teddy bear and then back at Shanks. Dr. Kureha followed her eyes and smiled, picking up the teddy bear.

"His name is Tony Tony Chopper and my friend. You can hold him until it's your turn, but then I think Shanks would need him," said Dr. Kureha and handed the teddy bear to the girl, who grabbed it and hold it tight.

Dr. Kureha smiled and started to treat Shanks. The girl followed every step and every mimic of Shanks. He showed pain, when it hurt, but yet comforted the girl. She looked amazed at some of the instruments. Afterwards the girl let Dr. Kureha treat her. She didn't scream or cry once, but you could see it hurt as Dr. Kureha took a blood sample.

"You are a brave girl," said Shanks with a warm smile.

The girl hold on to his shirt once more and Shanks lifted her up to his lab. Benn and Garp stood behind them and sighed. As usual the children would hang on to Shanks and make him their trusted adult. Only few of the children Shanks helped over the first days, were not able to have foster parents or be adopted, so they live at an Orphanage nearby, where Shanks from time to time dropped in. The children had a carefree and good life there. Garp's grandson and his best friends dropped by almost every day at the Orphanage. They were friends with the children there. It looked like this girl would become their 'sister' too. At least for time being. Garp hated that there was someone out there, who could abuse children like that and this little girl had more scars than he had ever seen. Hopefully she would forget and have a normal life one day.

"You are a healthy girl on the outside, with a strong heart. Now it will take some time before I can say if you look good inside too, but I think you do. Now get some ice-cream and don't forget the doll," said Dr. Kureha.

The girl nodded, looked at Shanks and then at Dr. Kureha. "Oh yeah right. I forgot Shnaks. He is quite fine too. Strong and healthy," said Dr. Kureha.

The girl nodded and leaned her head on Shanks' Chest. He thanked Dr. Kureha and said goodbye. With the girl on the arm they went out to the canteen, where Shanks bought her ice-cream. The girl looked at the ice-cream and then at Shanks, before she took a bite. Her eyes showed many kinds of feelings and with innocent eye she looked at Shanks. A little smiled played on her lips and Shanks smiled to her. She took the spoon with ice-cream up to Shanks and looked at him. He opened his mouth and she put the spoon into his mouth, making him taste.

"It's good. Do you like it too?" asked Shanks.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to Garp. Would you take care of Benn for me? Make sure he stays here?" asked Shanks and looked at Benn.

The girl looked at Benn, who just sat beside Shanks and smiled to her. "Try?" she held her spoon towards him.

Benn took the seat of Shanks, as he stood up, and tasted the ice-cream and said to her it was good. Shanks walked over to Garp and sat down. The Inspector looked at the child and then at Shanks.

"They want you to take care of her, until the results from Dr. Kureha are here. I'll set Dracule on the case, since Marco is on vacation. I'll brief you. So can you?" asked Garp.

"Sure. The girl needs a trusting adult right now and if I leave her now, she'll properly close herself. I do the usual," said Shanks.

"I see that too. So how did you find her?" asked Garp.

"I was walking through the forest like usual and there she stood on the cliffs near the edge, looking at the town. I don't know how she got there or how long she has been standing there, but I saw her pain and fear as I told her I would walk her home. I couldn't help following my guts and I took her home with me. The girl is frightened," said Shanks.

"I can see that, but somehow you and Benn have managed to gain her trust," said Garp.

"As always. I'll help her," smiled Shanks.

As they had finished everything at the police station, Shanks and Benn went shopping with the girl. She needed clothes and some toys. Shanks let her pick a doll and she found one she liked. Now they were wandering through town, the girl with her doll and Shank and Benn with bags of toys and clothes. The girl was holding Shanks hand and looked scared around.

As they came home to Shanks and Benn, the girl took off her shoes and jumped onto the couch, pulling a blanket over herself. Shanks sighed a little and put the bags into his room, before sitting beside the girl. Her stroke her gently on the back and short after she peeped out with big scared eyes.

"I don't want to go there again," she said.

"Where?" asked Shanks.

"Where the doctor was. It was scary. And then the shops… so big," she whispered.

"Don't worry. For now we'll stay here. So we need a name for you. Do you have an idea?" he asked.

"No..."

"What about … Lyra?"

"No. Don't like it."

"Lucia?"

"No.

"Hmm. Kira."

"No."

"Mia."

"… Yeah I like that."

"Good. So we call you Mia," said Shanks.

Mia jumped up on Shanks lab and leaned against his chest. "Thanks," she mumbled, before she fell asleep.

"So Mia … Where did you come up with that name?" asked Benn.

"I don't know, but she likes it," said Shanks.

He was tired too. It had been a long day and he didn't get much sleep last night, due to him sleeping on the couch and the nightmare Mia had. He didn't sleep after that. He sighed lightly, shifting his position so he felt more comfortable, closed his eyes and slept with Mia on his lab. Benn gave them the blanket with a smile. The looked so cute together.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Two days later Dracule Mihawk came to visit. It was after supper, and Benn was in the kitchen cleaning up, while Shanks sat in the couch with Mia, reading a story for her. Mihawk just went in, sat in a chair and looked at Shanks and Mia. He was observing her. Shanks noticed him, but continued. As the story was finished, the girl still had a fast hold on Shanks. Her eyes wandered between Shanks and Mihawk.

"Mia… This is my friend, Inspector Dracule Mihawk. He looks scary, but he is okay," said Shanks softly.

Mia didn't say anything, just sitting on Shanks lab, trembling a little and with big wide eyes. Shanks stroke her gently on her back. After a while she stopped trembling, but she was still scared. Mihawk continued to observe them.

"Can't he speak?" asked Mia in a low voice.

"I do speak," said Mihawk.

"Mihawk doesn't speak much. He observes people and see their reaction and how their body talks. But if you ask him something he will answer, but in return you have to answer his questions," said Shanks.

"Why is he here?" asked Mia.

"I want to meet you," said Mihawk.

Silence. Mia didn't look comfortable at all.

"So you got the name Mia. Do you like it?" asked Mihawk.

"Yes."

"Do you like Shanks?"

"He is nice."

"Benn?"

"He makes good food and is nice too."

"He does, doesn't he? How do you feel?"

"Scared… Why do you have yellow eyes?"

"I was born with them. Are you scared of me?"

"All," she said.

"Shanks too?"

"A little."

"I see. It is okay to be scared," said Mihawk.

"Is it? Mommy says I don't need to be scared, but I am and I don't like what she made me do."

"Will you tell me what she made you do?" asked Mihawk.

Mia looked away and hid her face in Shanks' chest, while shaking her head lightly.

"Mommy told me never to tell the police," she said.

"Then you don't have to now," said Mihawk.

"Really? Mommy told me that the police would make me tell."

"We won't make you tell something you don't want to tell us," said Mihawk.

"Shanks? Is it okay to tell? Can I trust him? The police?" Mia looked at him with big eyes.

"I trust him, but it is up to you, if you trust him," said Shanks.

"I'm tired," she said.

"Then I'll bring you to bed," said Shanks.

"Goodnight Mia and sweet dreams," said Mihawk.

Shanks put her to bed and closed the door, telling Mia he was right on the other side. Benn came in with coffee and cake. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"She told more than I expected," said Mihawk.

"Yes. She feels somehow safe here," said Benn.

"Even though the two of you still scares her," said Mihawk.

"I think it will take much more time. So have you found her mother?" asked Shanks.

"Yes. And I am letting Garp take it from here. Her mother is the worst," said Mihawk.

"How come?" Shanks asked confused.

It was the first time Mihawk ever gave a case to another. Normally he would follow it to the end, so it was kind of a shock for them to hear him letting Garp doing it. What was special about this case?

"Mia's father died in an accident as she was about a year old. Her mother had a birth depression and short after the birth she took some medicine and drugs. Later it became an abuse of drugs and after the death of her husband she couldn't control it. She couldn't take care of Mia, but nobody did anything. Mia has no family beside her mother. To get money for the drugs, Mia's mother has become a whore. She even let the men see Mia naked and masturbate to her. Luckily the mother never let any touch or penetrate her daughter or left them alone with her. This has gone on since Mia was 3 years old. She is now almost 6 years and her real name is Kathrine. It wasn't easy to find her birth certificate, but I have it and I'll hand over to Garp tomorrow. This case is sick, Akagami. Help her. She needs it more than any of the others," said Mihawk.

Benn and Shanks was shock. They knew that something had been odd, but that it was this, had never crossed their minds. They thought that her mother had stopped whatever it was, but that it was her own mother that made her do this, that shocked them. They could understand why Mihawk didn't want to have this case anymore. It was too much for him. He hated parents who abused their children sexual.

"I understand. Of course I will help her. Whatever it takes," said Shanks.

"Let her meet Makino soon. I think that only the two of you have a chance to help her," said Mihawk and stood up.

"Thanks for telling us. See you around Taka No Me," said Shanks.

Mihawk nodded and left. Shanks looked at Benn and sighed. He felt sorry for the girl.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mia liked Makino and whenever Shanks had some business, Mia was with Makino. It was her soft and gently soul that Mia liked about Makino. And that Makino was the girlfriend of Shanks. So when Shanks told Mia, that he and Makino were going to move in together, and that Benn would move, Mia smiled. It was the biggest smile he ever had seen on Mia, so he couldn't help feel happy too.

Right now, Shanks was the foster parent of Mia. Her mother had giving everything up and the process had been short, after Garp had confronted her. Now there was a healings process for Mia. She trusted Shanks and Makino, she even liked Benn, but she was still too shy and scared of meeting other people. Therefor she hadn't met any of the other children that Shanks cared for at the Orphanage.

"Shanks dear," said Makino one evening as Mia was fast asleep.

"What is it?" asked Shanks.

"I've been thinking about Mia lately. I know she is getting better, but I think she needs a home. A permanent home that is. So I thought … well couldn't we adopt her? She is like a daughter to me already and I know you love her too," said Makino.

"Makino my love. Are you sure?" asked Shanks.

"Yes. I want her to be a part of our family. I know that we just moved in together, but still. I love her already and I don't think it will ruin something between us," said Makino.

"My love … Of course. Let us adopt her and make her our daughter," said Shanks and kissed Makino.

* * *

**This is why the rating is M. I really wanted to try write something dark and really sick, just so it could end good.**

**So how do you like Shanks and Makino adopting Mia?**

**Mia is 1 year younger than Luffy.**

**Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mia is a main character, that's why the last chapter was about her, but this chapter will contain a bit of the others thoughts and life too.**

**Please leave a review, so I know what you think.**

* * *

Mia had nightmares every night and she screamed. Shanks and Makino were both at her side, but she didn't wake up at all. They looked at each other with concerned eyes, but couldn't do anything. The only thing the could do, were to bring her to Haruta, the therapist at the special police force. Mia did not talk about her nightmares, even though Shanks could see that she remembered. It was hard for him to see her like that, because in his heart she already was his daughter.

"Hello Mia. Nice to see you again," said Haruta and smiled to her.

Mia smiled back, just a little, and walked with Haruta into his room. Shanks and Makino would wait outside, not allowed to be in the room with her. For one hour would they sit outside, holding hands, hoping that Mia would talk and get the help she needed. They never talk with her about those sessions, because Haruta told them that she was too scared to talk about it and it was hard enough for him to make her talk to him at all.

"So how are you today?" asked Haruta.

"Tired," answered Mia.

"How come?"

"Nightmares."

"Do you wake up?"

"No, but I feel that I don't sleep."

"Do you want to tell me about the nightmares?"

"Makino and Shanks are nice. I like them. Can I stay with them?"

Haruta smiled. Mia did often swift to talk about something else, if she didn't want to answer his questions. But today she had made a progress, since she now talked about Makino and Shanks, hoping she could stay with them.

"I'll say it is best for you to stay with them. Do you know what an adoption is?" asked Haruta.

"No."

"It means that adults becomes the mother and father of a child, who is not their own. A child that hasn't any parents, or a child which parents can't take good care of their children."

"So Shanks and Makino can become my dad and mom?"

"I would say properly."

"Do they want me?"

"They like you a lot."

"If I tell them, they won't like me anymore," whispered Mia.

"Tell them what?"

"What mommy made me do. I'm a bad girl. Mommy says so."

"Mia. Do you not trust me, Shanks or Makino?"

"Trust? I'm hurt."

"I won't hurt you."

"It hurts to think about it."

"Where does it hurt?"

Mia pointed at her chest, where her heart was. Tears felt down her cheeks and Haruta gave her a tissue. She dried her tears, but didn't say anymore. At least she had told him about her feelings. She was scared to be left alone and that those around her found her bad, because of the things her mother made her do. It was really sad to hear and see this.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mia looked out the window in her room. It rained outside and the rain made pattern on her window. She looked at it and then she hurried over to her desk, finding her crayons, Shanks, Benn and Makino had giving her, and started to draw. She didn't look up, as Shanks knocked on the door and went in. She was concentrated. He looked over her shoulder and raised his eyebrow. Mia was drawing a boys face, but he looked sad and scared. She was really good for a 6 year old. Many details and it was not a round head, but it actually looked like a face. Even Shanks couldn't draw that accurate.

"Mia dinner is ready," said Shanks.

"Uhm... Just a second," she said, not looking up.

A few minutes later she laid down the pencils and crayons and looked up at Shanks. He smiled to her and she gave him a short smile back, jumping down from the chair and walked into the dinner/living room. Shanks followed her and shut the lights, wondering who the boy was.

"Haruta told me about adoption," said Mia silently.

"He did?" Makino smiled to her.

"Yeah. He told me what it meant. ... can someone adopt me?" Mia looked at her plate.

"Yes," said Shanks.

"But I'm a bad and dirty girl. Nobody would want me," she whispered.

Makino's eyes widened, before she went over to Mia's chair and squatter beside her, taking Mia's hands.

"That's not true Mia. We are going to adopt you. We only got the news today and we wanted to tell you after dinner. Mia ... You are going to be our daughter. We want you to be our daughter," said Makino with tears in her eyes.

"You want me? But... I'm..."

"No you are not Mia. You are a good girl. You mother was confused and sick. She can't take care of you, so we are going to take care of you," cut Shanks her off, holding his hands on Makino's shoulder, smiling at Mia.

"You don't know what mommy made me do," whispered Mia.

It was clear to them that Mia felt guilt for what her mother made her do. And that Mia was afraid they didn't want her. She was afraid to be rejected. Makino looked at Mia, holding her hands.

"Mia. We love you, my dear. In our heart you are our daughter. What you have done or what you mother made you do doesn't matter anymore. We can create a new life and new memories," said Makino.

"It doesn't matter?" Mia looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"No Mia. Makino is right. We love you and we doesn't need to talk about the past, unless you want to. And no mater what your mother made you do, we'll love you," said Shanks.

"I'm going to be your daughter?"

"Yes. If you want us as you mom and dad," smiled Shanks.

"YES," yelled Mia and jumped into the arms of Makino.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Whitebeard looked up from his desk, as he could see a glimpse of at white hat with black dots. Law was sitting in front of him, silently and watching. He didn't said anything, just sitting there. Whitebeard smiled and focus all his attention at Law. This boy was mostly silent and just kept reading books. Whatever he had on his mind right now, it was important to him, so Whitebeard had to put all his attention on him.

"Where is Shanks?" asked Law.

"He has some stuff to do, but he'll be back," said Whitebeard.

"Oyaji... Why don't you hit us?"

Whitebeard was a bit shocked by his question. Sure he knew that Law had been beaten up by his father and ignored by his mother, but this was nothing he ever thought about.

"I don't beat kids. I'll train with them, but never beat them or hit them if they do something wrong. I only scold you and send you to your rooms. It's wrong to hit a child," said Whitebeard.

"Sanji and Zoro are always fighting and then Nami hits them. You only laugh or scold them if they went to far. I thought you would hit them. I don't like adults hitting kids," said Law silently.

"It's wrong and that's why we don't hit you."

"My father hit me all the time. No matter what I did. And mother never speak to me. When she looked at me, it was as if she only saw right through me."

Law looked down. He wanted to tell Whitebeard how hard it had been for him and how happy he was here, yet it was so difficult.

"I see you Law. A see a bright and intelligent child. You are kind and curious. You don't have to worry about been hit by an adult as long as you are here. And I will help you live out your dreams," said Whitebeard.

"Oyaji ... I want to be a doctor. Do you think I can do it?"

"Yes. It is hard work, but if you really want it, you can do it."

Law stood up and walked around the desk. Whitebeard pushed the chair back a little, so that Law could sit on his lab. Law jumped up to Whitebeard's lab and hugged him.

"I don't want to leave this place. Don't let any adopt me. You are my Oyaji," said Law.

"I'll talk to Marco and Garp," said Whitebeard.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Don't you dare call me names, you green haired idiot," said Sanji coldly.

"Shut it curly-brow. I can say whatever I want and you started it," hissed Zoro.

Sanji loss his temper and soon the two of them was fighting each other. Robin and Law looked over their books, but ignored them and kept reading. Kid was cheering on them, while Kaya looked pale. She hated when they fight. In that moment Nami showed up and hit both of them on the head.

"If you want to fight, then at least go outside. We don't need to see you two beat each other bloody," snarled Nami.

"Yes Nami," smiled Sanji.

"Just shut it girl," snarled Zoro.

"Oi moss head talk nice to her. She is a sweet girl," said Sanji.

"What the hell is wrong with you curly-brow?" hissed Zoro.

"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" snarled Sanji.

Before they could get in another fight, Thatch called them to wash their hands and come to dinner. Sanji and Zoro clared angrily at each other.

"It's never boring here," giggled Robin on her way.

"You're right. it's very lively. Feels good, right?" asked Nojiko.

"It sure does. We are family and we have good and bad times. We fight and we care," smiled Robin.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Shanks walked into the big villa with a smile on his face. Whitebeard had called and told that the kids misses him. It had been a while since he last was here, but Mia took lot of his time. Not that he mind though. He loved Mia with all of his heart, but she had some issues that need attention and she need love. That was why he hadn't been here for a while, yet he must admit he missed it too. He hoped that one day would Mia come with him.

"SHANKS."

He turned around, just in time to catch Luffy, who threw himself into the arms of Shanks, laughing and smiling as always. By the yell of his name, all the other kids came running out, surrounding him. They greeted him eagerly and he smiled, feeling the love.

"What have you been doing Shanks? How come you haven't visit us for a long time?" asked Nami.

"I'm sorry it has been long since my last visit, but there is one who need me more than you," said Shanks.

"Who? You haven't really visit us much since you and Makino moved in together. Is it her fault?" asked Shachi.

"No it's not Makino's fault. I've met a girl, who really need a lot of help."

"A girl?"

"Why isn't she with you?"

"Is she going to be our sister?"

"Who is she?"

The questions kept raining down on him, while he walked with them to the living room. He sat down on the couch, Luffy and Usopp by his side and the rest around him. Dadan and Magra was cleaning in the entrance hall, Thatch in the kitchen, but Whitebeard sat as always at his desk in the living room.

"Calm down kids. I'll tell you about her. First of all she had a really hard time with her mother and she is scared of strangers, that's why she isn't with me now. Her name is Mia and Makino and I adopted her a few days ago. She is now our daughter, because that is exactly what she need. Don't be sad. One day, when she is ready, you'll meet her," said Shanks.

"You did what? Oi Ace what does adopted mean?" Luffy looked confused and the rest laughed at him.

"It means that a kid gets new parents," said Whitebeard smiling.

"Like Zoro and the rest?" Luffy tilted his head lightly.

"Almost. It means that Makino and I are legally the mother and father of Mia. Here Whitebeard is only the caretaker. I know he would love to adopt every single one here, but the law is against him," said Shanks.

"Stupid law. Can't you adopt all?" Luffy looked pleading at Shanks.

"No. I don't want that," said Nami.

"Me neither. Our home is here and Oyaji is our dad," said Nojiko.

The others nodded. They felt the same way.

"Beside that, I don't think I can do that Luffy, but Mia needed it. You'll understand one day," said Shanks.

"I will love to meet her," said Luffy.

"And one day you might, but be patient. She is still scared," said Shanks.

After that, Shanks listened to the kids. They told him what they had been doing, how they teased Dadan and the others. About their pranks and other harmless mischief. Shanks laughed and they had a great time. He payed games with them and told them other stories.

When Thatch called them to wash their hands and come to dinner, Shanks said goodbye.

"So you got to adopt her. Good for you and Makino. Congratulation," said Whitebeard.

"Thanks. She is really sweet, but scared of being left alone and hurt. Mia is a good kid, but she takes a lot of work, yet I wouldn't do it different. I love her," said Shanks.

"One day she will open up. You just need to be like you are. What I have heard from Marco, the girl loves you too, but are afraid you would let her down," said Whitebeard.

"Yes. And that's why I haven't been around. Well today Mia actually threw me out for a couple of hours. She wanted to be alone with Makino. I wonder what those two have been up to," said Shanks.

"That's a good sign. I really look forward to meet her one day," said Whitebeard.

"I know. One day. See you around," said Shanks and left.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Kid woke up and stared outside the window. He couldn't help thinking of what Shanks had told them. A girl that needed his care and love. Kid knew that Shanks loved each single one of them, just like Oyaji, but that a girl needed a home with parents... It was really a sick world. Kid was 10 years old, but had seen enough of sickness, violence and abuses in his life. He could still remember 2½ years ago when Shanks approached him, reach his hand out for him and took him to this place. He had been beaten up by some gang and was almost dying. Shanks had cared him to healthy at his home, before taking him here. Kid had liked to be at Shanks' home, but he liked it even more here.

Kid walked over to his bed again, but didn't lay down. He sat on it, turned on the light and took at picture from the nightstand. It was him, Zoro, Sanji, Law, Koala, Thatch, Oyaji, Shanks, Benn and Marco. They were his family and even if they fought, he wouldn't exchange them for all the wealth in the world. He knew what it felt like being alone and scared, but this girl, Mia, must have been through a lot. He would be nice to her when he meet her. Shanks helped him and he would help Shanks.

Kid put the picture away and crawled into his bed. He turned out the light and gazed up at the ceiling. He knew that whatever Shanks did, he did it for them and because he cared. Kid knew Shanks always wanted a daughter and now he got it. A good girlfriend and a daughter. Shanks was lucky, but he deserved it. More than most people did.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mia looked out the window at Haruta's office. She waited for the man to finish reading his notes. Normally she wouldn't see him read notes or so, but today she was early. She had brought Makino and she sat beside her. Mia was afraid that what she would tell Haruta and Makino would upset Makino and if Shanks would be here, he would flip out. Mia wasn't sure if she could handle her dad now. She would tell him, but not know.

"Sorry for the wait Mia, Makino," said Haruta and looked at them with a smile.

Mia turned her head back to the therapist.

"It's okay. We were early," said Makino.

"So you wanted to have your mom with you," said Haruta.

"Yes. I want the nightmares to stop," said Mia.

"That could take time," said Haruta.

"I know, but ... Maybe you can help mom, so she can help me?"

Haruta tilted his head slightly. "It depends on what you are dreaming of," he said.

"I dream about ... the men that came to mommy. Those who ... touched me ... they ..." Mia looked down.

Makino had heard this from Shanks. What Mihawk had told him and Benn aboput Mia's past, but actually to hear it from Mia was hard.

"They touch me down there and put a finger or two up. Both holes... I always felt dirty after it. Then they ... took their ... thing in their hand and ... I'm not sure what to call it, but they rubbed it and ... then something white came out ... sometimes at me... Mommy was there and saw it. I didn't like it... Mommy told me I was a bad and dirty girl for being there, but she made me... The men then paid her some money..." Mia was now crying.

Makino took her arms around her daughter, tears in her eyes too. Slowly she rocked Mia and comforted her. Haruta wrote down what Mia told him, but he was shocked, even if he had read the rapport from Dracule Mihawk, it was always harder to hear it from the child self. He looked at Mia who held some hope in her eyes. She wanted him to tell her that she was a good girl.

"Mia. I understand why you have nightmares. You are really brave and it is good you told us. Now we can help you," said Haruta.

"Mommy told me never to tell, but now I have a new mom," said Mia.

"I would never let anyone harm you Mia. I will learn you the right way," said Makino.

"Your mommy was sick and she didn't really understand what she did to you. She was scared that you might get hurt. That is why she told you never to tell, but it is okay now. You need to talk about your feelings, so you can become stronger and not be so scared anymore," said Haruta.

Mia nodded. "So I can sleep without nightmares?"

"Yes. You need to trust your mom and dad. First step is taken and your mom will help you," said Haruta and looked from Mia to Makino.

"Mom?"

"I will always be here Mia. Don't forget that I love you," said Makino.

"Why do you cry?" asked Mia as she saw the tears in Maknio's eyes.

"Because you told me a secret and want me to help you. It makes me happy. Not all tears are bad," said Makino.

Mia crawled over to the lab of Makino, hugged her and sat by her the rest of the remaining time. Maknio hold her tight and stroke her hair from time to time.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Robin and Whitebeard walked to the grave, where Robin put her roses on. She took her time to be there. Every month she and Whitebeard would go there and put some fresh roses or flowers on the grave, making the grave nice. Then they stood there and said nothing for a while.

"I'm sorry she had to die because of me," said Robin.

"Don't be Robin. This was the way Diana was. Like her brother. I'm sure that she is watching over all of you and she is happy you are safe and has a home," said Whitebeard.

"Oyaji. I miss her. She was my savior. I wish she didn't had to die," said Robin.

"None of us do," said Whitebeard.

They stood in silence for a while, before heading home. Whitebeard noticed Benn siting on a bench, waiting for them to leave.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"You know that we all miss you, but we have moved on, like you would wish for us. Thatch flirts with Alvida, a policeofficer working with Garp. She is quiet a lady. Shanks found love too and is going to marry her soon and they had adopted a girl. Mia is a charming and lovely girl, but she has deep and dark scars. I'm sure your brother can help her though. He and Makino are properly the only ones who can do it. You would love that girl. I know, because she is somehow like you. I think that's why Shanks adopted her. It's only a guess though. Well, we are all doing well down here. Trying to help the children."

He laid down a white rose, Diana's favorite flower.

"Whitebeard told me that Law and Kid are starting to open up. Just like you said. We give them all the time the need and all our love. I wish you didn't disappeared for 5 years, then show up, just to die a half year later. We've missed you, then we got you and then you were gone for good. We could really need your spirit around. The kids liked you and it was because of you we found Robin. Diana you will always be a part of this family and you will live on in our hearts."

Benn looked at the grave and then walked away. It always helped him to talk to the grave of Diana when he felt down. And lately he had been down. It was because of Mia. He couldn't forget what Mihawk had told them. Every single day, Benn fought against the urge to seek out Mia's real mother and beat the crap out of her. To abuse a child sexually was the worst he knew. He felt sorry for Mia and hoped they weren't to late and that the love of Shanks and Makino was enough to repair the scars.

* * *

**A little bit of the life of the orphans and the adults. Their thoughts and how they deal with the situation.**

**I also wanted to show some of the horror Mia has been through. Hopefully you don't think it is to dark and to much for you.**

******This may be the last chapter, since I'm not sure if someone likes this or not and the views are not that high, so p**lease leave a review if you want me to continue the story.

**I do have two other chapters read and the 6th chapter is also almost done, but if no one really view it or comment what they think, I might just leave it here and upload another story, I'm almost finished with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have updated Chapter 2. Just a little and not much. It isn't that important, but I've been thinking about some details I didn't like that much, so I've made some small changes.**

**Thanks for the review. I've decided to give you the chapters that already are finish and to finish chapter 6.****So I decided to give you the next chapter today and maybe I can upload the next chapter later this week.**

**If my story still have some viewers, I would try to make new chapters, but I won't promise anything. It's hard for a author to continue the story, if nobody writes a review to tell is there is something missing or if people even like what the author are writing.**

**I know my story are a bit dark and sick, but I promise you it's only going to be the background story on Mia. Later it wouldn't be mentioned that often.**

**This chapter is about Mia meeting the rest and something from her past.**

* * *

Shanks stood in the doorframe to his daughter's room. She was lying on the floor drawing a picture. It has been 6 month since he found her in the forest on the edge of a rock. She was still scared, but not as much as before. She talked to the psychologist Haruta and was helped that way too. The stabile surroundings Shanks and Makino gave her, plus the love and caring was good for her too, but still she was shy and scared.

"Dad?" Mia looked at him.

"What is it my princess?" smiled Shanks.

"Can I meet him?"

Shanks was confused. "Meet who?"

"Garp told me you know his grandson and that he use to come here sometimes. Can I meet him?"

"You want to meet Luffy? He is very energetic and might scare you," said Shanks.

"Is he bad?"

"No, just eager. He is very friendly and makes friend with everyone he likes. It's only that he has a lot of energy," said Shanks.

"I want to meet him. Do you think he'll like me?" Big blue pleading eyes were looking at Shanks and he sighed.

"Sure. He can come Friday if you want," said Shanks.

Mia jumped up and hugged Shanks. "Thanks dad. I want to meet them all one day, but Garp said if I made Luffy my friend the others would like me too."

"You are my awesome little princess. Come on mom has dinner ready."

Mia smiled gladly and walked with Shanks to the dinner room, where Makino had already prepared the dinner on the table. Mia sat on her seat and waited for Makino to say her prayers. Shanks smiled at his daughter that he had come to love so much.

"Mom. Dad says I can meet Luffy. I really, really want to," said Mia.

"You want to meet Luffy? What a surprise. I know he wants to meet you too, so he'll be happy," smiled Makino.

"I can't wait," smiled Mia.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Dragon used the doorbell and waited until Makino opened the door. Luffy stood anxious beside his father with a big goofy smile. As soon as Makino opened the door, Luffy slipped in with a hi and let go of his shoes, before either of them could react. Dragon sighed and Makino smiled and let him come in.

"Shanks," yelled Luffy as he saw he red-haired man sitting on the couch.

"Oi Luffy good to see you again," smiled Shanks.

"It's good to be here again. Why couldn't I come sooner? It has been so long since I last was here," said Luffy.

"I had a lot of things to do and Mia should first have the time to adjust," smiled Shanks and looked at his daughter, who sat beside him.

Luffy went over to her and looked at her for a second, before breaking out in a big wide grin. Mia looked at the black-haired boy in front of her with this warm and friendly smile. It reminded her of her dad's smile.

"Hi I'm Luffy. Wanna be my friend?"

Mia tilted her head slightly. "I'm Mia. Why do you want to be my friend?"

Dragon, Shanks and Makino looked at Luffy. He could ruin his change and they were anxious. It could go either ways now. Luffy was straight forward and told his mind out, even if you asked him not to. However he couldn't lie and he was so warmhearted that most of them who reject him at first became his closest friends. They weren't sure if Mia would give him that second chance.

"I dunno. You seem like a good girl and I like your eyes. And I like Shanks. Is it true he is your father now? And Makino your mother? You're so lucky," said Luffy.

"You don't know me and want us to be friends? And yes they are my mom and dad now. I wouldn't have any other."

"Let us play and have fun. You'll see we can be good friends," smiled Luffy.

Mia jumped down from the couch, taking Luffy's hand and went into her room with him. Shanks and Makino sighed relief and Dragon smiled at his son. That went well.

"Looks like Luffy still got it. Mia sure has grown the past 6 months," said Shanks.

"He has. I knew it would be a good idea for them to meet. Mia need a good friend," said Makino.

"She's adorable. I couldn't believe the two of you adopting her, but seeing her here it does seems she fits in. Like if she was our real daughter. And here I thought you only wanted to be a play uncle," said Dragon and smiled to Shanks.

"I knew as I saw her standing on the edge. She is something special. I think we don't need to worry too much about demons hunting her later in her dreams," said Shanks.

In the room of Mia, she showed Luffy her drawings and toys. Luffy was truly amazed by her drawings and he told her about how strong he was and that he would protect her and his friends from everyone. Well he told a lot of crazy stuff he and his friends did. Also what he and his cousin did.

"Ace, Usopp and I still have parent's you know. The others do not, but they have each other at the Orphanage. Whitebeard is like their father, Thatch is their cook, Dadan cleans, Dogra and Magra are gardeners. Shanks help out too and so does Marco," said Luffy.

"You know them all?"

"Yeah. I know many people, but the kids at the Orphanage are my best friends," said Luff with a smile.

"Friends … I never had some," she said.

"You have me now. I like you and I like your drawings," said Luffy.

Mia smiled. Luffy was so nice and easy to talk to. He didn't want to know anything about her from before she met Shanks. He want to know how it was to live with Shanks and Makino, what she like to eat and if she was happy.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mia looked outside at the rain, which poured down. He mind was wandering and she sighed lightly. She looked away and walked into the living room. Her mind was made up and she need to do this while she had the courage. She sat onto Shanks lab and looked into his eyes. Shanks looked at Mia with questioned eyes.

"Dad? I need to talk to Garp. Please," she pleaded.

"Oh. How come?"

Mia looked away took a deep breath and looked at her dad. "There was a boy, who needs help like I did," she said with a trembling voice.

Makino lay the book down, she had been reading in and looked at Mia. Shanks looked at Mia with wondering eyes, and then he nodded.

"I'll take you to him. If I'm correct he has a shift right now. Want to talk to him now?" asked Shanks.

"Yes."

"Then put on your coat and shoes Mia," said Shanks.

Mia nodded. She ran into her room, grabbing one of her drawing and then she went to put on her coat and shoes. While Mia and Shanks drove to the police station for special cases, Makino called Garp to let him know they were coming. So as Shanks and Mia came, Haruta was there too, waiting for them.

Garp gave a juice to Mia and smiled. She took a sip looked a Shanks, Haruta and then back to Garp, pulling out the drawing she had taken with her. She took a deep breath, while looking at the table. It was clear that it was hard for her to tell what was on her heart and mind.

"I want you to find a boy. He needs help like I did. I've only met him two times and both times his father and mommy made us do… stuff we didn't want to. I don't know who he is, but I can remember his face, so I draw it," she opened the drawing.

It was a picture of a boy with a sad smile. He missed a tooth in his left upside. She had colored his hair, it was yellow and his eyes blue. Mia looked at the paper, so she didn't see the look Garp and Haruta gave each other. Shanks however saw it.

"I don't want him to be hurt anymore. Please find him and help him," said Mia and looked at Garp with big plead eyes.

"Will you tell us more?" asked Garp.

"I … Mommy and his father told us to get undressed and stand by each other … they touch themselves and each other and ... We had to watch. It was …awful," said Mia silently.

"It's okay. You don't have say more," said Garp as he heard the sadness and that Mia forced herself to say more.

A knock on the door and Marco went in. He smiled friendly at Mia, greeted Shanks and whispered something to Garp, which made the man laughed a little.

"So he said that? A brave boy. Bring him in," said Garp.

Marco looked confused, but left the room again. Short after he came in with the boy from Mia's picture. She gasped lightly and the boy too, before smiling to her.

"They found you," the both said at once.

"Please have a seat Sabo," said Garp to the boy.

Sabo sat beside Mia, grabbed her hand and smiled to her.

"Mia this is Sabo. We found him yesterday and he has been with us since. He just told us earlier about a girl with long red hair who needed help too. And then Makino called as I was about to call you. It must be faith. I'm glad you came and told it to us all by yourself. Sabo, this is Mia. Shanks found her about 6 months ago and have been living with him since. He and his fiancé adopted Mia," said Garp, while nodding towards Shanks.

"That's great. I was so afraid of you," said Sabo and smiled to her.

"I was afraid, but now I have a family. And then I thought of you, so I draw this, so I could show it to Garp and he would find you," said Mia and pointed at the picture.

"You draw that? Wow, you are good. May I have it?" asked Sabo.

"Sure. I just make a new where you smile," she said.

"Thanks," said Sabo.

"So where do you live now?" asked Mia.

Sabo looked at Garp.

"He is going to the Orphanage where the friends of Luffy live. They are good kids and Whitebeard is really friendly," said Garp.

"Then I'll come and visiting you," said Mia.

"It would be great," said Sabo.

Shanks smiled at his daughter. Sabo was a kid like her. Abused like her, but he seem different. Maybe he only had been abused for a short time. The friendly connection between him and Mia was weak, but it would grow as they would grow and forget their lives before they came here.

"Mia. You have a good heart," said Shanks.

"Thanks dad. You are the best. Can we go home now? I'm tired," she said.

"Sure," said Shanks.

"When will we meet again?" asked Sabo.

"What about Sunday?" asked Shanks.

"Sure," said Mia and looked at Sabo.

"I will love that," said Sabo and looked at Garp.

"It's your life now kid, not mine," said Garp.

"The others would surely like it too if you come, Akagami. And I know they would all like to meet Mia," said Marco.

"I know. Luffy told so on the phone," said Shanks.

"Is it okay that I come?" she asked.

"Yes. We'll look forward to it," said Marco.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Makino held Mia in her hand and Shanks in the other hand, while they walked up to the big villa. It was in a plain white, with a big entrance door and a lot of big windows. Mia had never seen anything like this before. Her eyes looked at the big garden with roses and other flowers Mia didn't know the name of. It was really neat and she liked all the colors.

Shanks and Makino looked at Mia, as they walked up to the villa. Her eyes big and sparkling. She liked the view here, that was for sure. Makino smiled to Shanks and he smiled back, loving his fiancé so much. Not only for asking him if they could adopt Mia, but for her smile, her kind soul and her loving heart. She was al he had dreamt for and more.

"Dad? Do you think they will like me?" asked Mia.

"I know they will, even it wouldn't look like it at first, but give it some time. Beside Luffy is here too, so you have at least two friends. Sabo and Luffy. Knowing Luffy he would properly fight everyone who dares to hurt you," said Shanks with a comfort smile.

"He will? He is crazy," said Mia, but smiled.

They went in to a big entrance hall with big stairs to the first floor. You could hear laughter, screaming, fighting and yelling through the house. It was lively as usual. Two boys, fighting each other, a blond boy and a boy with green hair, came into the entrance hall. Mia clanged Shanks leg and looked a bit scared.

"Take of your coat and shoes Mia. First I'll introduce you to the adults. You already know Dragon and Marco have you also met," said Shanks.

Mia took her coat and shoes off, slipped into visitors slippers and followed Shanks. The two boys ignored them, but Makino went over to them, made them stop fighting and asked them to gather all the kids in the play room. There was someone they should meet.

Shanks brought Mia into the kitchen, which was big and filled with people. Mia could see Dragon and Marco. They all smiled friendly too her, but she grabbed tighter on Shanks leg, making him lift her up on his arm, even though she was way too old for that. He didn't care, since it was necessary. Mia was in many ways still like a 3-year old.

"Mia, my princess let me introduce you to my friends. First of all Whitebeard, also called Oyaji. He runs the Orphanage. At the stove is his cook Thatch. Dadan helps with the energetic children and cleans the house. Dogra and Magra are gardener and helps Dadan from time to time. Those 5 are the main people here. Marco, helps out from time to time, like I do. Then there is Dragon, which you already have met and his wife Kira. Roger and Rouge are the parents of Ace, you'll meet him later. Yasopp and Bachina are the parents of Usopp. I know it's a lot of names and people, but you'll learn," said Shanks.

As he introduced the people around, they nodded and sent Mia a comfort smile. Thatch even blinked at her. She gazed around, holding Shanks shirt, but not so tight any more. She whispered something in his ears and he let her down. She walked over to Whitebeard, looking at the big man. He smiled friendly to Mia and she swallowed a lump.

"Are you going to take good care of Sabo?" she asked in a low voice, which trembled a little.

"Of course I am. He is one of my sons now. All of the kids in this house are like my own kids and so I treat them. And those who visit are also like my children," he smiled.

"Me too?" she tilted her head a little.

"Every single one, which means you too, Mia," said Whitebeard.

"I can live with that," she said and made them laugh.

"Good. If my kids scare you, you can always come to me or Luffy. He is like the leader," smiled Whitebeard.

Mia nodded and looked around, closing her eyes for a short moment and then she looked at Thatch.

"It smells good," she said.

"Well, thanks little princess. Want to taste?" asked Thatch.

She nodded and came over to him. He pulled a chair out and she stood up on it and looked at the stove. It was a stew brewing. Thatch took a spoon, put some stew on it and blow carefully on it. Mia watched him and he handed her the spoon.

"It's still hot, so be careful," he said.

Mia nodded and carefully she tasted it. While she stood there, tasting food, Shanks smiled and he felt his heart filled with love towards her. She was scared, but she did everything to overcome it. She wanted to trust others. It made him proud of her.

"It's really good, but I still likes mom's food better," said Mia and smiled to Thatch.

"Of course little princess. Mom's food is always the best," said Thatch and all laughed a little.

"Thanks for letting me taste it," said Mia.

Thatch smiled to her and helped her down. She walked over to Shanks, but changed her mind and ran over to the door. Shanks turned around, just to see Benn standing there with a big grin, before bending down and give Mia a big hug.

"Benn. You're here too today," she smiled.

"I wouldn't let a chance go by to see the little princes, who stole the father heart of Shanks," he smiled.

"I've met Luffy and found a friend. I'm here to visit him," said Mia.

"I know. Your dad told me so, and then I thought I should come by too. Just to make sure the kids behave towards you," said Benn and blinked to her.

"I think they are waiting for me," she said and looked at her dad.

"They must be. Are you ready to meet them?" asked Shanks.

"I'm a bit scared," she answered.

"Mom and I will be with you," smiled Shanks, taking her hand and left the kitchen.

As they left a smile was seen on every ones faces.

"She's adorable. And brave," said Rouge.

"She sure is. One day she will break a lot of hearts," smiled Benn.

"Sabo told me a little about her. He is so worried that she is hurt for all eternity, but I told him that she couldn't have more luck that Shanks and Makino adopted her. She'll be fine in a couple of years," said Whitebeard.

"She is already trying hard to get over her past and the love Shanks is giving her is exactly what she need. She is really lucky," said Dragon.

"Well, we will all need to help her, so she can see that adults are trustworthy and not all are bad. After all she can't remember how it is to be loved and to trust others," said Benn.

They all nodded. It would take time, but they all would help Mia. Not because she was an abused child, but because they had all fallen for her charming eyes. Eyes that would love to trust, but didn't. And she was ready to fight for her freedom and leave the past behind, even if she was scared.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

The play room was big and there were a lot of kids there. Mia looked around. All eyes were on her, and she had a tight grab on Shanks hand. He smiled to her and they walked in. He sat on in the big chair and Mia sat on his lab, so she could see everyone.

"So Mia, shall we?" asked Shanks.

"Hi, I'm Mia. Nice to meet you all," said Mia.

"So will each of you introduce yourself?" asked Shanks.

"Hi Mia, I'm Nami," said a girl with orange hair.

"I'm Nojiko," said a girl with blue hair.

"I'm Ace," said a boy with black hair and freckles.

"Zoro," grunted the boy with green hair.

"Kid," said a boy with red hair.

"I'm Robin," said a girl with black hair.

"I'm Sanji and I'll never hurt you," said the boy with blond hair.

"I'm Shachi," said a boy with red hair and a cap.

"I'm Pengiun," said a boy with a hat that covered his hair.

"Law," said a boy with black hair and a white hat with black dots.

"Hi Mia, I'm Kaya," said a blond haired girl with a friendly smile.

"I'm Koala," said a young girl with yellow hair.

"I'm Usopp the brave," smiled a boy with long black curly hair.

"Hi," said Luffy with a big grin.

"I'm glad you've come," said Sabo.

"Too many names," whispered Mia.

"It's okay. If you forget, we'll help you," said Luffy with a big smile.

"Be nice to her," said Shanks.

"I will beat every single one of you, if you hurt her," said Luffy in a dark voice.

"Why should we hurt her? She's nice," said Kaya.

"So Mia, can you be on your own here? You have Luffy and Sabo to help you and we'll be in the kitchen," said Shanks.

"It's okay dad. I can handle them… I think," she said.

Shanks smiled to her she jumped down from his lab and walked over to Sabo and Luffy. Shanks and Makino left the room and the kids, while Luffy already was telling everybody how good Mia's drawings were and Sabo showed them her drawing of him. They were amazed, well those who listened that is. Law sat in a chair, reading and the same did Robin. Kid was sitting in front of the TV and played PS4, while Sanji and Zoro once more were fighting.

"You are really good Mia. You are so lucky Sabo," said Nami.

"Oh wait here," said Mia and ran to the entrance hall, finding something in her pocket of her coat and came back.

"Here," she said, giving Sabo a paper.

He unfolded it and saw a picture of him smiling. "Thanks Mia. I love it," he smiled and hugged her.

"Aw. Can I have one too?" asked Nami.

"I can make one for each, but it would take time," said Mia.

"I would love one too," said Shachi and Pengiun at the same time.

Luffy, Ace, Kaya and Robin also wanted her to draw one of them. Kid paused his game and went over to them, to see why they want a girl to draw a picture of them. As he saw the picture of Sabo he understood why.

"Yo Mia. Could you draw any one? What about if someone describe a person to you?" asked Kid.

"Well I haven't done so. I just started to draw as dad took me in. The day after he found me actually," said Mia in a shy voice.

"I bet you could one day. I have a request. Draw a picture with Oyaji, Dadan, Thatch, Dogra and Magra. A big one and before any ones else. I need it finished in three weeks. Of course I buy it from you," said Kid.

"Oi Kid, don't push yourself in front of us," said Sanji angry.

"I think it is a beautiful idea. Mia please do as Kid wish," said Kaya.

"Kaya? But why?" asked Nami confused.

"Our family day. It would be a present. Right Kid?" asked Law.

"Yes. Come on Mia, what do you say? For our 'parents'," said Kid.

"I say yes, but if you have pictures I could borrow until then. It's hard to draw from memory alone," said Mia with a smile, as she understood the request.

"I'll get some," said Kid.

"That would be the best gift ever," smiled Nami in understanding.

"Let us buy a frame too. And the paper and all other stuff you need," said Penguin.

"Yes so it is from us all," said Shachi.

They all nodded in agreement and smiled. Kid was sometimes really a bright boy. He came back short after with a bunch of pictures.

"I don't know which is best, so take them all and choose for yourself. You are the artist," said Kid.

"I'll do that," smiled Mia.

Kid nodded and returned to his game, while the rest started to tell Mia about their family day. All who helped and their kids too, would be invited, since they all were like a big family. It would be a party with food (Luffy was so focused on that) and games. Every year Whitebeard would give them all a common present, they all could have use of and the kids would normally give a small present to each of their 'parents'.

"Like a big birthday party," said Luffy.

"You are all so sweet. Kid … I'll make a beautiful and great picture," said Mia.

"We need the help of an adult," said Nami.

"Makino," said Luffy at once.

"Yeah she will help us," said Kaya.

"I'll ask her," said Nami and left the room.

Short after came Nami back with Makino.

"Makino we have a request for you," said Law formal.

"A request?" Makino looked at them.

She had been afraid that Mia was sitting in a corner, afraid to talk to anyone, but instead her daughter sat in the middle of the group and smiled happily.

"Have you seen how good Mia can draw?" asked Luffy.

"I sure have," smiled Makino.

"Kid asked her to draw a picture for him and now it is from all us here at the Orphanage, but we'll need help to get what Mia need to draw it. Would you help us? We'll pay," said Nami.

Makino looked at Mia, who looked back with pleading eyes. Makino smiled and felt her heart melt.

"Of course I'll do that. Just tell me what you need," said Makino.

Mia told her what they had asked from her and Makino smiled even more. It would be a perfect gift and she knew it would make them happy. Mia was exited and wanted to do it, so Makino promised that she would come back the next day, after school, with Mia and take Nami, Kid and Shachi to a shopping tour, to buy the stuff Mia would need.

As Shanks, Makino and Mia came home that evening, Mia was half asleep. It had been a good day and she had made friends with them. She was really excited, but also tired and still somehow scared. Makino had told Shanks about their plans and Shanks had a concerned look in his eyes, but Mia had told him that she really looked forward to sort the pictures and find the best ones, so she could start drawing as soon as she had what she need. Shanks could tell that his daughter really wanted to draw this. It was her passion.

* * *

**I know. Shanks is a bit overprotecting in the beginning, but then again, Mia are a bit scared of stranger and you all know how Luffy can behave. Still I thought it would be best, if she met him first, because he is the one with an open heart and mind, not judging and he doesn't want to know what happened to her in the past.**

**So now Mia had meet everyone so far. **

**I hope you are not to shocked about her past and how she shares some bad stuff with Sabo.**

**Please leave a review so I know what you think of my sick story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What do you think of Mia? And do you have some questions? Don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

Mia didn't go to school yet, but Makino or Shanks taught her the alphabet, the numbers and some other basics. She was a quick learner and after the summer holidays she would go to school with the others. It was for her best, had Haruta told, because she still was shy and too scared around people. Visiting the Orphanage and meet all the kids and the adults there had been hard on her, but she wanted to. She liked Luffy and Sabo and the other kids were alright too. She guesses.

"Mom… Do you think they only like me because of my drawings?" asked Mia.

"No dear. I heard Nami telling Robin how sweet and friendly you are. Give it some time to let them know you and to know them. Your drawings are icebreakers. To start your friendship," said Makino.

"So we have something to talk about? And I like to draw," said Mia.

"Yes and therefor they naturally would talk about that and have you drawn something for them. Just to let you know they like you," said Makino.

"I can't wait to see their faces when we wrapped the gift together. I'm almost done by now," said Mia.

"You are? But its 6 days until the party," said Makino.

"Yeah I know, but I have to be finish, the day before, so we can wrap it. And I'm working on another surprise for them all," smiled Mia.

"You are? Can I see?" asked Makino.

Mia took her into her room and showed her the almost finished picture. Then she showed her another picture, which were larger and more work. A picture of all the Orphans and their 'parents' together. Makino was astounded how good Mia was.

"Mia … It's lovely," said Makino.

"I'm making this to say I'm really glad to meet them. Would you write 'we are family' down for me? I don't know how to spell it. Do you think they'll like it?" asked Mia.

"They would love it and I think I know where they will put it. I'm so proud of you Mia. Of course I'll help you," smiled Makino.

Mia smiled even brighter now.

"Mia. What would you say, if I call Rouge, Kira and Bachina and this big picture here would be a gift from you kids that already have loving parents? A gift from Ace, Usopp, Luffy and you? Since you are their friends and this party is like a birthday party for the Orphanage," said Makino.

"I've never thought of that. Yes I would like that, but they can't tell Luffy, Ace or Usopp. They'll properly tell the others and it should be a surprise," said Mia.

"Of course. You know what? I have the most beautiful and lovely daughter off all daughters out there. Mia my sweet princess, I love you so much," said Makino and hugged Mia.

"Mom… I love you too," said Mia.

Tears felt from the eyes of Makino. It was the first time Mia said those three words to her. After almost 7 month, Mia has opened her heart and let Makino in, taking her as her mother. Makino had been afraid that Mia would be too afraid of letting her in, but Makino had been wrong and she was happy about it.

Shanks stood in the door, overhearing Mia say those three words to his fiancé and a tear felt down from his eye. He knew that Makino had been afraid that Mia wouldn't love her, no matter how much she tried, but Shanks had a feeling that Mia did love Makino. Too hear those three words was all he need to be happy.

"And I love dad too," said Mia, as she saw her dad.

"Mia. You have no idea how happy you make us. I love you too my princess," said Shanks, tears now falling from his eyes.

Mia went over to Shanks and he squatted down, so she could hug him. Makino wiped out her teas and went over to the two. Shanks lifted Mia up in his arms and Makino hugged them both.

"I will draw a picture of us three, but then I need a picture of me first," said Mia.

"At the party there would be taken lot of pictures and we will get copies, so don't worry. Mia you are so wonderful," said Shanks.

"It's only because you are my dad," she said.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was a sunny day and the party was going to be outside. It was a barbeque party. Mia had brought the gift from the Orphans to the house and let them wrap it the day before. Now all was eating. The kids at one table and the adults at another. Mia sat between Sabo and Luffy. In front of her sat Nami and beside her sat Kia and Shachi.

As the kids had finished eating, they all looked at Kid. Since the gift was his idea, it was him who shall present it. He nodded to Law, Zoro and Sanji and the four of them went to Kid's room, where the gift was. Mia couldn't wait for the reaction and she could see that even Ace, Luffy and Usopp was anxious as she.

"Oyjia, Dadan, Thatch, Magra and Dogra. We have a gift for you and this year it is a special gift," said Kid as they came outside once more.

"A gift for the five of us together?" asked Whitebeard.

Kid nodded and the four kids handed over the gift. The five adults helped each other unwrapping it and as they saw what it was, a tear slip through their eyes. It was clearly that they liked it.

"My dear sons and daughters. This must have been very expensive," said Whitebeard, his voice thick from happiness.

"It wasn't. In fact the artist are with us today," said Law.

"Really?" Thatch looked around and his eyes felt on Yasopp, who shook his head lightly.

"Yes. Mia made that picture for us, so we could give it to you," said Kid.

Mia blushed as all looked astound at her, but she also smiled.

"You did this Mia?" asked Whitebeard.

"Uhm yes. And in fact I have a surprise for all of you. Dad?" Mia looked at Shanks.

"I'll be right back." Shanks took off together with Dragon and short after they came back with a big gift.

"This is a gift I made for all of you here at the Orphanage and it's from Ace, Luffy, Usopp and me, though none of them knew. I didn't want them to accidently tell you about it," said Mia shyly.

Shanks and Dragon pulled the sheet away and revealed a big picture of the Orphans and their 'parents' together. Like if they all stood model to a taken picture. It was so beautiful and the background had a lot color.

"Mia… This is awesome," said Luffy.

All gazed at her and both pictures. Mia blushed and looked down in embarrassment. Whitebeard stood up and squatted down in front of her. She looked up with very shy eyes and a shy smile. Whitebeard smiled to her and took her hand.

"You are a flower, making every single person here happy. Thank you so much for the gift and thank you for making a gift from my children. You are really a kind and nice girl," he said.

"I loved making it," said Mia with a smile.

Whitebeard nodded and then he hugged every single kid around. Dadan, Mogra, Dogra and Thatch did the same to say thanks. They were so stunned by the gifts and they had all tears in their eyes. Mia was really embarrassed, but she felt so warm and good. It made her happy to see the happiness her pictures gave.

"I told you were special," whispered Shanks proudly to his daughter.

"Dad, mom. This is what I always wanted. Family and friends," she smiled to her parents.

"So Mia. You really got some talent there," said Yasopp.

"Thanks," mumbled Mia shyly.

"Mia this is so awesome. And from Ace, Usopp and me too. You are the best," said Luffy.

"It was mom's idea, but I love it. I just want to say that this place is really good," said Mia.

"It is, isn't it? Come let us play," said Luffy and took her hand.

"And off they go. I think we don't need to worry too much about her after all," said Shanks.

"I didn't think the result would be so good. I mean she's only 6 right? And she did such a great job. I hope she didn't push herself too much," said Dragon.

"She didn't. It was Kid who asked her to make the one with Whitebeard and the rest, and then she came up with the idea of making one with all those who live here. She really was happy while making those pictures. If only you could have seen her," said Makino.

"You two are so lucky. Mia is adorable and kind. She reminds me of you Makino," said Roger and smiled to her.

"She does," said Shanks smiling.

"Let us hope it stays that way. If she got too much of you Shanks, she'll be a handful," teased Benn.

The others laughed and then the adults kept talking about the kids and other stuff.

"Oi Mia it was a great gift," said Ace, while they were swinging.

"I know. I hoped you are not angry at me for not telling," she said.

"Nah. We'll properly have told them about it, so good idea keeping it a secret," said Luffy.

"Yes cause we all know that you can't lie," laughed Nami at Luffy.

"What Luffy can't, Usopp is the expert," said Zoro.

"So when do you come to school?" asked Nami.

"After the summer holidays, I guess," said Mia.

"Like me," said Sabo.

"Yeah. Do you like it here Sabo?" asked Mia.

"It's awesome, but hard to adjust. There is so many around, but I like it," smiled Sabo.

"I'm glad to hear that. So who's up for a game?" asked Mia.

"Me, me, me," said Luffy eager.

"What kind of game?" asked Kid and Law.

"Catch. I'm going first," said Mia with a smile.

She started to count to 10, before chasing the others. Sanji was the first one she caught, making him the next. The kids laughed and smiled, making the adults feeling happy that even if they were many, they did enjoy each other's company and could get along. It was a perfect day and Mia was happier than ever.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Mia … Mia … MIA," shouted Shanks through the apartment.

Mia didn't respond at all, so Shanks opened the door to her room only to find her lying on her bed on her stomach, with earplugs, listen to music. He could hear the beat from the door. She was reading something and he rolled his eyes slightly. Not even a teen, yet she did behave like one from time to time. He walked into the room and laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch, but took the earplugs out and turned off the music.

"Hi dad, what's up?" asked Mia.

"Your mom and I are leaving. Are you sure you are going to be okay?" asked Shanks.

"Jeez dad, it's only a couple of hours, right? I'll be fine. I'm going for a walk later, but I'll have my cell on me all the time. I've even charge it up this time. Have a nice day," said Mia with a smile.

Shanks smiled back at her. He always was nervous of leaving her home alone, even if it only were for a couple of hours in the middle of the day. Makino teased him sometimes, but Mia was only 10 years old. Well, Mihawk lived not too far away and Mia had his number, just in case. And numbers of any one in their friend group.

"Nice day to you too Mia," said Shanks and left.

Mia sighed and jumped up from her bed. Her dad sure always said goodbye twice and he was so nervous to leave her alone. She wouldn't start a party or something. She went out and saw they had locked the door. She smiled, went to the kitchen and then back to her room, put on some music, just high enough, so the neighbor didn't complain and so she could hear the doorbell. She then took out a drawing she had been working on for the last two weeks. Since it would be a gift for her parents on their anniversary, she couldn't risk them barging in and see it.

After half an hour she sighed once more, put the drawing away, turned the music on and went to her wallet. She had to get new supplies of colors. She took her little back, put on her coat and shoes, before leaving the apartment, locking the door and went to the town. As she went to the store, she saw she didn't have enough money to buy what she needed. She left again and decided to ask Marco or Mihawk if they could lend her some, since it was easier to go to the special police force from here, than to the Orphanage.

On her way she met two girls with pink hair. They looked frightened and hungry. They were really skinny and their clothes were worn down and too small. Mia stopped up and saw they were begging people to get some money. Nobody helped them. All the adults just sped up and walked past them, not even looking at them. It didn't surprise Mia at all. She had long time ago found out that the people in this area were nobles who only cared for themselves. Mia went over to the two girls.

"Hi," said Mia.

"Hi," said they girls in a tired voice.

"I know someone who can help you," smiled Mia.

"Nobody can or will," said one of them sadly.

"So did I think 4 years ago, but I got help and I learned where I could always get help if I needed it," said Mia.

Hope showed in the eyes of the two girls. "Really?" they asked.

"Yeah. Do you know about the special police force? They help kids getting a better life," said Mia.

"Is there such a thing?" asked the other girl.

"Yeah and I'm on my way there. Not that I need special help, but three of them are my friends and I wanted to ask them something. I'm Mia."

"I'm Bonney and this is my twin sister Perona," said the pink haired girl, which hair hangs down.

The other girl's hair was up in two pony tails to each side of her head.

"So do you want to meet my friends? They will help you," said Mia.

The girls nodded and followed Mia. She smiled to them and told they shouldn't be afraid of the men, even if they could look scary. Mihawk mostly because of his eyes, but they just wanted to help. They could tell them everything and trust them.

Mia and the girls walked into the building. The portiere smiled to Mia and continued to follow the screens. Mia walked straight up to the desk of Mihawk and Marco, who were partners. Both sat at their desks with some papers around.

"Marco, Mihawk," greeted Mia.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" asked Marco with a smile.

"I've got two things, but the one can wait. I've just met those two on the street and they need your help. Please listen to them. Pernoa, Bonney this is Marco. He is very nice. This is Mihawk and he'll help too," said Mia.

Marco gave the two girls a short look and understood why Mia had taken them with her. It was clear for him that those two girls were either orphans or their parents didn't care for them and let them starve. Mia was like her father. Running into kids that needed help and with her kind soul and good heart, Mia would help.

"Hello there. Please have a seat. Mihawk would you …" said Marco, but smiled as Mihawk already was on his way.

Perona and Bonney sat down and looked curious, frightened and hopeful around. Marco smiled to Mia and she ran after Mihawk. He was going to the canteen for some food for the girls and Mia helped him bringing the food and water back.

"Were they begging?" asked Mihawk.

"Yes and no one reacted," said Mia.

"Lucky for them that you were around," said Mihawk.

"I just was out to buy something, but I don't have the money for it yet, so I wanted to ask you or Marco if I could borrow it. I can't ask mom or dad, because I'm working on something for them. It would ruin the surprise," said Mia.

"I'll lend you the money then," said Mihawk.

"You're so great," smiled Mia.

They came back and placed the food in front of the girls, who began eating after a nod from Mia. Marco smiled lightly and while the girls ate, Mihawk found his wallet and lend Mia the money she needed. After this Mia looked at the girls.

"I can't stay, but Marco and Mihawk will help you. Are you alright with this?" asked Mia.

"Yes. Thanks Mia. Maybe we'll meet again. I hope so," said Bonney.

"Me too. Take care," said Mia and waved goodbye.

She went to the store and bought what she needed, before rushing home. She wanted to work some more on her drawing before her parents came home.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

A few days later Mihawk came for a visit. As usual he just went in without saying anything or knocking on the door. Mia however spotted him and smiled.

"Mihawk. Did you help them?" asked Mia.

"Yes. They live at the Orphanage now and you'll see them there. You should be proud to have helped them," said Mihawk.

"It was nothing special though," she said.

"What are you two talking about?" Shanks raised his eyebrow.

"Uhm dad, remember when you and mom were on a date a few days ago? Well as I was walking through town I met two girls with pink hair," said Mia.

"So?"

"Your daughter brought them to us, so we could help them. She has your luck," said Mihawk.

"Really? Mia you are so kindhearted like your mom," smiled Shanks.

"I think she takes after you there, my dear," said Makino.

Shanks smiled and Mia saw how proud he was of her, which made her blush a little.

"They are fine and asking for you, so I promise to ask you when they would see you again," said Mihawk.

"I'm planning on visiting the Orphanage this weekend. Nami and Kaya asked if I could spend the entire weekend there," said Mia and then she looked at her dad and mom.

"When did they ask you about this?" asked Makino.

"Today at school. Can I? Please?" asked Mia.

"Sure why not? You've been a good girl," said Shanks as Makino nodded.

"Jubii. Thanks. A slumber party," smiled Mia.

"I'll call Whitebeard and tell him," said Makino.

"Say he can tell Perona and Bonney too," said Mihawk.

"This is going to be a good weekend," smiled Mia.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was a great sleep over. Mia wasn't the only one. Ace, Luffy and Usopp were also there the whole weekend so there was life and laughter all around in this big villa. As Mia came, Whitebeard thanked her for giving him two more daughters. Perona and Bonney hugged her tight and soon the girls went up to Nami's room and talked.

"Now we need an update on our family portrait," said Nami and looked at Perona and Bonney.

"Yeah. I'll make a new one," smiled Mia.

"That would be awesome. I know Oyaji loves those pictures. He looks at them each day and that for several of minutes. Mia you're the best. This time we'll all pay for it," said Nami.

"I'm really amazed that it was you who draw those two pictures," said Bonney.

"Yeah me too. Would you really make a new one? With me and sis in it too?" asked Perona.

"Sure. You are now a part of the family right? So that picture needs an update. Besides I'm way better now than then," said Mia.

"How old is that picture?" asked Perona.

"4 years. We've only met Mia once as she decided to give us the family picture. We asked and paid her to make the other one. She's the best friend ever," said Nami.

"Thanks Nami. Well, I can't do it right now, because I'm working on something," said Mia.

"Well, as soon as you can, so we can add Perona and Bonney," smiled Nami.

The girls talked, but from time to time Luffy and Usopp interrupted them, which made Nami losing her temper and the others laughing. It was really a good time and Mia loved every moment. Before bedtime, Usopp told them all a story, while Mia draws some raw pictures for the story. The next day she would finish those drawings and give them to Kaya, who wrote down Usopp's stories.

"Mia… Oi Mia," yelled Sabo.

Mia looked up, just to see her friend smiling at her. He held a dead frog right in front of her, trying to scare her, while Ace, Luffy, Kid and Usopp was giggling behind him. Law rolled his eyes slightly, while Nami, Perona and Kaya screamed in terror. Mia however, took the dead frog from Sabo, which made the boys shut up. Bonney went over to Mia.

"Poor guy. Being use to scare us. You should bury him properly," said Mia.

"You are not scared?" Sabo blinked.

"I might be a girl, but I'm not scared of animals, dead or alive," said Mia.

"You're awesome," said Luffy.

"Oi Mia, can they bury him later? I want to look at his inside," said Law with a smirk.

"Ew. That's disgusting," said Nami.

"Why?" asked Mia.

"I want to be a doctor one day," said Law coolly.

"Then it's okay," smiled Mia, handing the frog to Law.

Whitebeard, who had been sitting behind a desk, writing something, looked short at Mia and smiled. That girl was really something special, despite her childhood before living with Shanks. Her heart was of gold, but she also had some temper. She could handle all of the boys, just like Makino. As if she really was her child, not just adopted. It was a good thing that there were kids like her in this world.

"Kids wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready," yelled Thatch from the kitchen.

Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Kid were the first to react, followed by Sanji, Usopp and Bonney. The rest went after them, after they had cleaned up after themselves.

"Mia wait a second," said Whitebeard.

Mia stopped and waited until the rest was out.

"I want to ask you something," said Whitebeard.

"What is it Oyaji?" Mia called Whitebeard Oyaji, because all did so, even Ace, Usopp and Luffy.

"Why did you help Perona and Bonney?"

"They needed help and no one would do so. I like to help," said Mia.

"You are like your father and mother. Kind and helpful. Do you like Perona and Bonney?"

"Yeah. They are sweet, but even if they are twins they are not the same. Bonney is not scared of everything the boys would teased us with, like Perona is. Bonney are more like the boys and Perona is more … girlish. I like them both," smiled Mia.

"Now let us get some dinner," smiled Whitebeard.

Mia nodded.

As always there was a lot of talking and food stealing. Dadan looked tired of the kids already, but Mia saw the smile in her eyes. Dogra and Magra were also tired, but mostly from working. Thatch hummed around, making sure everyone got something to eat and Whitebeard sat at his seat, smiling at the lively kids around the table, noticing everything. It was good to have them around.

* * *

**So I've jumped a bit forward, so now Mia is 10, Luffy and Usopp 11, Ace and Sabo 14, Zoro, Sanji, Kaya, Koala and Bonney 13, Shachi, Penguin, Nami and Perona 12, Law, Nojiko, Kid and Robin 15.**

**I thought it would be fun to have the boys trying to scare the girls, at the sleepover, but Mia is not so easily scared.**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**As I said, I had 6 chapters done now. I'm not sure if I will continue after this chapter though. I still don't know where this story is going and since there almost is quite from the readers ... I'm not sure if I want to continue.**

**Just a bit of the life as it goes on.**

* * *

Two months went by. Mia worked on a picture for the Orphanage with all the kids and adults. Actualle Mia was working on three pictures. One with the all who lived at the Orphanage, one with all who had connection to the Orphanage and her secret surprise picture to Shanks and Makino. She got the help of Marco and Mihawk for the last one.

"So how is your drawing going?" asked Bonney and looked around in Mia's room.

"Fine. Want to see?" asked Mia.

"Sure," smiled Bonney.

Mia took the picture out from her desk. Bonney looked at it and gasped. Mia did not really make it as a portrait, but it was more of a picnic picture. Whitebeard, Dadan sat on a big red/white striped blanket with a glass of alcohol. Law and Robin also sat on the blanket with a book, while Bonney was eating. Zoro and Sanji were fighting in the background. Perona was with them, yelling, while Kid cheered on them. Nami and Kaya were swinging, while Dogra and Dagra pushed the swings. Sabo and Koala was lying on the blanket and gazed up in the tree, where Shachi and Penguin were sitting. Nojiko was helping Thatch with a big basket of orange.

"Mia… This is so awesome. I can't wait until it's finished. Thanks for showing me," said Bonney.

"Thanks. I wanted to cheer you up and I wanted to hear your opinion. Yasopp says its good, but I am not satisfied yet. Something is missing and I can't put my finger on it. Can you see something I can't?" asked Mia.

Bonney studied the half-finished picture. It was really awesome, but after a while she could understand what Mia meant. Something was missing. She looked at every inch of the big picture and then it hit her.

"You have to bring out the love in this picture. We do all look happy, but it somehow lacks the 'we-are-family-and-we-love-each-other'. I really can't tell you how to put it on, but maybe if you use some colors we all like. I mean Perona's shirt has to have another shade of pink and so. Well, I don't really know," said Bonney.

"Love? Hmmm. Now you say it, it does fail to have the right spirit. Well, I'll see what I can do about it. Thanks Bonney," smiled Mia.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Mia stretches her body and laid down the pencil. For four days she has been locked up in her room, by herself, in her spare time. Makino and Shanks had been worried, but Mia just said she had a picture she worked on and she really needed to concentrate on it, without being disturbed. She didn't say on what, but Makino and Shanks knew she was working on a big picnic picture for the Orphanage, but it wasn't because of that picture she locked herself up. It was because of the surprise for them.

Mia hid the picture, locked the desk and then she unlocked the door and went into the living room. She was a bit tired, but it didn't matter. She was finished drawing and now she only needed to frame it and wrapped it up. She couldn't do it herself, but that didn't matter. Tonight Makino and Shanks were going out on a date, while Marco would come and watch Mia. He would help her, since only few people knew about the picture and only two other had seen it. Marco and Mihawk. She had paid Mihawk back with her pocket money, without Shanks or Makino noticing.

"So how is the drawing going Mia?" asked Shanks.

"Almost done. Bonney did really help me out and since it has been going well," said Mia and sat beside her dad.

"She is the only one from the Orphanage that has seen it right?" asked Makino.

"Yes. She felt down, so I cheered her up. She told me she had a hard time finding her place at the Orphanage," said Mia.

"You are really a sweetheart Mia. So when do you think you are finished with it?" asked Shanks.

"I guess another two weeks can do it."

"I looked forward to see it," said Shanks.

They talked for a while, before Makino and Shanks had to go and Marco came by. Mia wished Shanks and Makino a nice date. Tomorrow would be their 4 anniversary day and the three of them was going out to eat. Tonight however it was only the two of them and later Marco and Mia would go home to him and she would sleep there.

"So is it finished?" asked Marco.

"Yes," smiled Mia and took him into her room.

"Mia… It's perfect. They are going to love it, but they will really love you more," said Marco.

"I love it. It's the best picture I've ever had drawn. I might need more training, but it doesn't matter. I love to draw and the more I do it, the better I become."

"You have really improved a lot. Oh Mia you are a wonder," smiled Marco.

He helped her frame the picture and wrapped it. Then she packed some stuff and then they went back to Marco's place. Mia couldn't wait until the next day.

Mia happily entered her home, followed by Marco, who had her backpack. She smiled to Shanks, who sat on the couch with Makino and then she jumped into their arms smiling happily.

"Happy anniversary. Did you have a great date and night?" asked Mia.

"Thanks princess. We had a lovely evening," smiled Shanks.

"Great. I got something for you. Wait here," said Mia, jumping down and run into her room.

She gave Makino and Shanks the gift and Marco stood behind Mia, wanting to see their reaction on the gift. Shanks and Makino unwrapped the gift slowly, knowing that Mia might have drawn something for them. Slowly they took off the paper and gasped.

Mia had drawn and painted the three off them, but not like a portrait or so. No she had simply drawn them sleeping all together on the couch. There were so many details from their home, but it was the happiness and peace at Mia's face that stunned them. Makino leaned against Shanks, holding her hand on Mia's head, which lay on their labs. Shanks had his arm around Makino and the other under Mia's head. His head was tilted lightly and leaned against Makino's head, which leaned hers at his shoulder. A small and loving smile was planted on their faces. Mia was only around 6 or so at the picture and suddenly Shanks remembered that.

"Mia… It's from the day we told you that you were going to be our legally daughter," said Shanks.

Makino gasped lightly as she also remembered. Mia blushed and tears lied in her eyes.

"Yeah. It was the happiest day in my life. I remember lying on your labs and felt asleep. Once I woke up, the two of you was also sleeping. I felt so safe and loved. It made me wanting to forget everything from before," said Mia.

Shanks laid the picture on the table and pulled Mia towards him in a big hug. Makino also hugged them, tears falling from her eyes. Shanks kissed the head of Mia, unable to say more. Marco smiled at that scene. It was so intimate and filled with love. He wished he could take a picture.

"Marco and Mihawk helped me with the picture. It did cost me a lot of time and efforts and most of my allowance went to make that picture, but I do not regret it. This picture means so much to me," said Mia.

"Mia… You are the most lovely daughter a mother could ever wish for. Thanks. I know exactly where to put it," said Makino.

"Marco thanks for helping her," said Shanks.

"To see how happy it made you was worth it. You sure have raised her well," smiled Marco making Mia blush a bit more.

"I couldn't have done it without help though. Thanks Marco," smiled Mia.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Sanji looked at Thatch while he was cooking. He loved seeing him cook and he always helped if Thatch wanted help. Thatch loved to have the kids around, but when he cooked they had to be silent.

"I want to be a cook," said Sanji as Thatch sat down by the table.

"Huh? So you want to be a cook? Well then why don't you help around a little? All need to start at a place, so stay, watch and learn," said Thatch smiling.

"You won't mind?" asked Sanji.

"If only you don't get in my way, I won't mind. Besides what man would I be if I didn't help a boy fulfill his dream?" smiled Thatch.

Sanji smiled at that and looked at the stove. It did smell good, though. He closed his eyes, trying to sort out the spices. Thatch looked at Sanji and smiled. It filled him with proud to hear and see the kids finding themselves and their dreams.

"Curry and paprika. And do I also smell a bit of chili?" asked Sanji.

"Not bad Sanji. You are correct. I'm impressed. We are going to have a stew tonight. Until it's finished I can teach you anything you want," said Thatch.

Sanji smiled pleased and nodded. Thatch smiled and then he took Sanji to the pantry.

As Thatch watched Sanji soaking in all what he told, he remembered when the boy first got here. He was skinny and looked like he hadn't been eating for weeks. Sanji had been almost starving and only 5 years old. Shanks found him short after he brought Zoro. Too weak to even stand up straight, yet determinate enough to stay awake to get something eat, before fainting. It took him three weeks to recover. It wasn't surprising that Sanji wanted to be a cook.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Thatch, Shanks, Roger, Benn, Whitebeard, Yasopp and Dragon sat at the kitchen table, drinking and talking. It had been a while since they all last was together like this. Dragon and Roger had been busy at work lately and Benn had also had another kind of stuff to do.

"So they started to dream eh?" asked Roger, after Thatch had told them about Sanji's dream.

"Yes and Sanji does have talent for it," said Thatch.

"It is god for them to have dreams. I can still remember seeing them crushed without hope at all. Dreams and hope is all we really have to live for," said Shanks.

"Law wants to be a doctor and Robin wants to be an archaeologist. Both are studying really hard," said Whitebeard.

"Robin had this dream a long time, even before coming here. Diana found her at some old ruins with inscriptions," said Benn.

"I remember. The old forbidden ruins that is. Or so they have become afterwards," said Dragon.

"I wonder why though," said Shanks, leaning back, with a somehow sad expression.

"Robin never told what it said to any of us. But I know she told Diana," said Whitebeard.

"I guess that Diana not only did protect Robin, but also the secret. I know Diana could read those inscriptions," said Thatch.

"She could? I didn't know that," said Shanks.

"I found out by an accident. She had written down some of the symbols and was studying them, as I came by at bit earlier than expected. She never told me what they said though," said Thatch.

"Robin somehow reminds me of her. So intelligent," said Roger smiling.

"Yeah and Mia has her kindness," said Dragon.

"Nami her temper," smiled Whitebeard.

"Oh yeah. She did sometimes really have a bad temper," grinned Shanks.

They all remembered Diana and smiled. Even though it was almost 6 years since she died, she still was in their mind and heart. All of them missed her.

"So Sanji, Law and Robin are now working to achieve their dreams. What about the rest?" asked Benn.

"Nami wants to be an architect, Nojiko wants to own a fruit orchard filled with orange, Shachi and Penguin mechanics and open up their own shop, Koala teacher, Perona designer and Sabo police officer. Kid and Bonney aren't sure yet, but they have time and Zoro hasn't told anything yet," said Whitebeard.

"That is nice dreams. And if we help them they can achieve them," said Roger.

They all agreed on that and keep talking about the children and other stuff. Since they hadn't meet in a while, they had lot of things on their mind, but they joked and had fun too. They also was talking about an upcoming birthday part for Dadan.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Zoro looked at the rain. He could still remember the day he met Shanks. Hungry and alone. There was no one to take care of him, so he had trained himself to get stronger and be able to take care of himself. No one had ever bothered to help him. He'd learned that early in life and suddenly Shanks came and handed him a hand. First he didn't want to take it, but then a feeling or rather an instinct told him it would be okay and it was. He got a home and there was someone there to take care of him. He even got friends and he wanted to protect them. In school he always make sure no one would pick on his brothers and sisters. Even that annoying blonde boy was protected by him.

"You seem lost in you thoughts Zoro," said Mihawk, who was visiting them.

"How can I keep protecting my brothers and sisters, when we are adults? Police work doesn't appeal to me at all," said Zoro.

"You could become a freelancer. I was one, before I assigned myself to the special force," said Mihawk.

"A freelancer? How?" asked Zoro.

"I can teach you and later help you get a license. It wouldn't be the first time I do so," said Mihawk.

"You can? Who have you taught?" asked Zoro.

"Diana."

"... She died because she protected Robin, right?"

"Yes. She loved her job and she would die protecting everyone she cares for and so she did. Seeing how you all grow and get stronger in your own ways tells me that she was right and her spirit lives on in every single one of you."

"I can still feel her around, pushing me to get stronger. Train me Mihawk. I want to be like Diana."

Zoro looked determined. Mihawk nodded in a silent agreement. He had been right about Zoro. A boy who only wanted to make sure his friends and family was safe, but he would not want to be bound by the police rules. Even dead, Diana somehow seem to be alive. She was in every single kid. Her spirit was all around and that was somehow reassuring.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Mia laid down the pencil and looked at her picture. She was happy with the result and thanked Bonney in her heart for helping. Somehow this picture had taken her drawing into another level. It was a great picture of all at the Orphanage, but there was another person in it. Mia had no idea who she was, but it was like a spirit she felt whenever she was at the Orphanage or whenever one of the Orphans felt down. She had felt it when Bonney was on a visit. It somehow scared Mia a little. She sighed lightly and went out to get a snack.

"You look a bit confused Mia," said Makino.

"I am mom. My picture is finished and it's great, but there is something about it that somehow scares me. I was trying to get the love and the whole spirit in it and somehow it ended with ... well me drawing a ghost or so. It's not clear, but it's there," said Mia.

"A ghost? What do you mean Mia?" asked Makino.

"Well, come and see," said Mia.

Makino went with her and looked at the picture. It was really good and she could see what Mia meant. Suddenly Makino gasped. She knew who that was, but it couldn't be. How could Mia draw her? Makino looked at her daughter, who shouldn't know who her ghost was.

"Do you know the woman you've drawn? Have you seen her before?" asked Makino.

"No and that is what's bothering me. She belongs in that picture, but I can't explain why. Can you mom?"

"I've never met her, but I know who she was. I can't believe you have drawn her. Your dad is going to ... Never mind. Let us frame it," said Makino.

"Mom?" Mia looked even more confused.

"Another time Mia," said Makino.

Mia sighed, but did not talk about it again. She helped her mother frame the picture. It was a gift because Mia felt like it. Tomorrow they would give it to Whitebeard and the others. Makino went into the kitchen to make dinner. Her thoughts was on the picture. Later she would show it to Shanks, because Mia would like her father to see it before wrapping it. He would tell Mia who the woman was. A cold shiver ran down Makino's spine.

"Are you cold my love?" asked Shanks.

"Shanks. No it's just... Could you help Mia to wrapped her gift? She wanted you to see it before," said Makino.

"You seem distracted love. Is everything alright?" asked Shanks and placed his hand on Makino's shoulder.

"You'll understand soon my dear. If you help Mia, you'll understand," said Makino.

Shanks kissed her gently and passionately, before going to the room of his daughter.

"Dad. You're home," smiled Mia and hugged her dad.

"Hi Princess. Your mom says you want my help," said Shanks and kissed her head.

"Yeah. I also wanted to show you my picture. As mom saw it she became a bit pale and she was acting weird. Maybe you can tell why," said Mia and showed Shanks the picture.

Shanks looked at it and gasped. "Mia... Why is this woman there and why is she like a ghost?" asked Shanks.

"I don't know, but she is there because it's what I feel whenever I am at the Orphanage or with the Orphans when they are down. I call her the spirit of love. Bonney told me to put more love in it and so I just draw her. Do you know her?" Mia looked at Shanks, who was pale and had tears in his eyes. "Dad?" Mia placed a hand on his arm and was worried.

"Oh Mia... I love you so much," said Shanks and hugged her.

Mia was confused. What was going on? Why was he like this and her mother had been weird too. Was it wrong to place that woman in this picture, even though Mia felt she belonged there?

"Tomorrow many would cry over this picture. Not just because you made such a great gift, but because of the ghost. She was my sister and she died years ago. She was the one to find and save Robin, but it costed her life. She was also the girlfriend of Thatch and she was pregnant. I've always felt her around and so does the others, but for you to see her... That only means she is really there and are taking care of us all, making us feel comfortable and loved." Shanks was still crying.

"Dad... I didn't know. It's just how I see the love and the spirit around them and you... Is it a bad thing?" Mia sounded a bit nervous and scared.

"No. Not at all. It's wonderful and they will all be very happy," smiled Shanks.

Mia smiled and then her and Shanks wrapped the gift.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Thatch looked at Sanji. The boy was so concentrated and really good. Thatch loved to watch the boy and he loved to have him in the kitchen. Preparing meals could take some times, since there was so many to feed and some had a good appetite, yet Thatch loved his job and he wouldn't exchange it for anything.

"I've heard that Mia has a gift for all of us and that's why she is coming over today. And why all are coming," said Sanji.

"A gift? Maybe another picture," smiled Thatch.

"Yeah properly. Bonney knows what it is, but she won't tell. It's a surprise, so we can't wait. I have to make this meal great to show her how much we love her," smiled Sanji.

"She is like a sister to you, isn't she?" said Thatch.

"Yes. Like a sister," said Snaji.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Mia looked at the ceiling and remembered the day. As she gave Whitebeard the picture, she could see his tears, even though he tried to hide them. Perona and Bonney was shocked to hear who the 'ghost' was, but more shocked to find out that Mia could sense and feel her presence around. They could also feel Diana and Mia had drawn her just like they would, if they could draw. This had result in more tears and confusion, but all had been happy. Mia felt great, but it hadn't been the only surprise she had in store for them. No the last two pictures she had been working on was also giving earlier. She had got the help of Dogra and Magra with both pictures. One of Dadan, which was a birthday present to her and the one of all who helped with the Orphanage. Marco, Makino, Shanks, Mihawk, Dragon, Kira, Luffy, Yasopp, Bachina, Usopp, Benn, Roger, Rouge, Ace and herself. All had been happy and Mia loved it.

She closed her eyes and felt asleep with a smile on her lips. She loved her parents and all around her. She felt lucky and loved.

* * *

**Can you feel the love and happiness?**

**Dreams are starting to come to the Orphans.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've decided to end this story, since there is some who enjoys it. I don't know where it ends yet though, so that's why I continue to write it. I just hate to stop a story and not finishing it. Especially when I upload it here. So don't you worry that I won't end this story, because I will, even though I don't get any reviews from now on.**

**Still I would love to hear your opinion. Is there a couple you want to see?**

* * *

Mia was really talented and she joined many drawing contests and won. She got better and better. Shanks and Makino praised her and the better she got, the more expensive and professional sets was giving to her. She was also a very bright child and the best in her class. She helped others and she was loved by many. Shanks and Makino was proud of her. Their daughter.

"I can't believe that she has so much talent. Do you know what she wants to do with her life?" asked Rouge, looking at the drawings in the apartment.

"No. Mia just smiles and keeps it a secret, but she is really a good student, the best in her class. She even helps Luffy, Usopp and Zoro with their homework. She can be anything she wants," smiled Makino to her friend.

"She is smart. She even helped Ace and Sabo. Those three did not just talked teenage stuff, but actually did their homework yesterday. I was really surprised, but Mia told the boys that a woman wouldn't be with a stupid man. I couldn't help but laugh. They are only 17 years old," laughed Rouge, thinking at the scene.

"That sounds like Mia. She can be really a handful nowadays. A teen is never easy, but Mia has temper, but she usual calms down," said Makino.

"How is Shanks taking it that his little Princess is a teen and soon will start dating or so?" asked Rouge.

"He denies it. Mia is still his little girl, but he can see she is changing. Poor him," sighed Makino.

"Tell Mia if she needs to talk about stuff she doesn't want you or Shanks to know, Bachina, Kira and I will gladly help her," said Rouge.

Makino smiled. She knew there was always something you didn't want your parents to know. She could still remember how it was to be a teenage girl. So many things happened. Your body changes and feelings started to grow. It could be a real hell and blessing. Makino did have a talk with Mia about the body changes, but not about other stuff.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"So Mia, who do you like from school or even form here?" asked Nami as she lay on her bed, Mia sitting in the chair.

"What do you mean Nami?"

"I mean do you have a crush on someone? I do," said Nami.

"You do? Who?" asked Kaya.

"Ehm. Ace," blushed Nami.

"Ace…? I can understand that," said Mia. "And you Kaya?"

"Sanji. He is so sweet, even if he does act love sick all the time," said Kaya with a blush.

"Come on Mia, who do you like?" asked Nami.

"Shachi," blushed Mia.

"So why don't we do anything against it?" sighed Nami.

"Like what?" asked Mia.

"I can understand your problem Mia. It seems that all boys are in love with you. How do you break their hearts? And how do we win their hearts?" sighed Kaya.

"I'll break their hearts and you comfort them," smiled Mia.

A knock on the door and Nojiko and Robin came in.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nojiko.

"Who we have a crush on," said Nami.

"Hopefully not my boyfriend," said Nojiko.

"Nah. Kid is not my type," said Nami.

"And Franky from school either," said Mia looking at Robin.

"So who?" asked Robin.

They told and then Nojiko and Robin helped them planning how to become their girlfriends. For Mia it wouldn't be that hard, since she knew that Shachi was crazy about her. She only needed to be alone with him, which was hard here and he was too shy to come alone to her place. So the girls planned how to get those two to be alone for at least 10 minutes.

"You'll think it would work?" asked Mia nervous.

"Sure. We all know how focus you are, when you are drawing, but you have never tried to draw us, while we were sitting in front of you or so. Make it a good excuse for you to be alone with Shachi for at least an hour," said Robin.

"So why is it I would choose Shachi over Luffy, Ace or Sabo? Those three are my best friends, you know. Or over one of you?" asked Mia.

"He is the shy silent type, who properly can sit still for a longer time and boys are easier to draw than women. There you got it," said Kaya.

"You are right. I can do that," smiled Mia.

She went into the drawing room as it was called. Here was everything you need to paint, draw and be creative. Whitebeard had made this room short after Mia had been visiting the first time. Not just because of Mia, but because the others had been inspired to be creative like that. Usopp and Kaya spent at least as much time in there as Mia, when she was visiting.

She found everything she needed and went into the play room. The boys were hanging around, playing or in Law's case, reading. Mia walked over and watches them for a while, before sitting next to Shachi. He blushed lightly, which made her smile.

"Shachi would you help me in my next project?" asked Mia.

"Drawing project? Oi Mia I can do that," said Luffy.

"I doubt it. I want to try making a portrait, while having the person in front of me. It could take some time though and I doubt you can sit still for that so long," said Mia.

"Uhm sure," said Shachi, while Luffy just nodded in understanding.

"Do you have some spare time now?" asked Mia.

"Yes," said Shachi and followed Mia.

His heart was beating slowly faster than usual. This could be his chance. He never spent much alone time with her and lately had it been almost impossible to be alone with her for more than 2 minutes. As they came into the drawing room he felt anxious, especially as she closed the door.

"So where should I sit?" he asked nervously.

Mia smiled and felt nervous too. Could she really do this? It was what she wanted and she was certain that he felt the same way. Now she only needed to make the next step, since Shachi was too shy. He was cute this way and she liked him for that.

"Well, now that it's just the two of us, I thought maybe we should talk first? I really don't have an idea how I would draw you yet, mostly it comes to me when I have talked to the person," said Mia.

"Uhm okay," he said, scratches his neck lightly.

"Relax Shachi. I'm not going to bite you," she smiled and sat beside him.

He blushed a little. Mia took his hand and caresses it lightly. He looked at her, with light pink cheeks. Mia just smiled and tilted her head slightly, soaking his expression to her. It was so clear that he had a crush on her, yet now that he was alone with her, he still hadn't the courage to say or do something about it. Mia knew it was her, who should break the silence.

"You know, Shachi, that I like to draw and I could properly had choose Law or Kaya, but I wanted to be alone with you for more than 2 minutes. I really like you," she said, blushing a little.

"Really? I mean, you like all," he said, daring not to hope.

"I like all, yes, but I like you just a bit more than the others," she said.

"Mia … I like you more than the others too … Would you … I mean …" He didn't know how to ask.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she said, as she wove her fingers in his.

Shachi blushed, but looked at her, just to see if she was serious. She had a light pink taint and her eyes sparkled. She meant it and he felt so lucky and happy. But was he supposed to kiss her? Or was it enough just to sit here and hold hands? He wasn't sure what to do. Often had he dreamt of being with her, but never what to do.

"So any idea how to draw me?" he asked.

"Yes. You want the drawing to be exactly like you are now? I mean with the light pink? Well it doesn't matter right now, because I doubt that I would get to the color today. But before I start…"

Mia leaned against him and kissed his lips gently. Her eyes were closed and Shachi did so to, kissing her back and took the lead. Mia let him take the lead and just enjoyed his soft and curious kiss.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

"I'm home." Mia yelled happy.

Shanks smiled to his daughter. He had learned now, the hard way, that his precious little daughter was now a 15 year old teen, which hated to get hugged by him every single time she came home. Mostly because she mostly had some friends with her. Today she was alone, but then she had been with her friends.

"So how was your day Mia?" asked Shanks.

"Perfect," she blushed.

Shanks lifted his eyebrow. Mia didn't normally blush, nor did she say perfect. Something was different today. He scrutinizing her closely, as she threw herself on the couch. She smile happily and her cheeks was slightly pink. Makino came into the living room, looked at her daughter and smile.

"So your day was perfect? I guess you got an opportunity to talk with him then?" Makino smiled.

Shanks expression went from confusion to disbelief, but before he could say anything, Makino laid her hand on his shoulder. It was a firm hand, telling him not to freak out or so. He sighed and looked at Mia.

"Thanks to Robin. She came up with a good idea, so I had a chance to be alone with him and the next couple of time when I visit them," said Mia with a dreamy face.

"Good for you Mia. So where you right then?" asked Makino.

"Yes. We are a couple now. Jeez I can't believe it. It feels so good. Almost like when you told me that I was going to be your daughter," smiled Mia.

"I know that feeling too well. Enjoy it Mia," said Makino with a smile.

"It feels like yesterday you came into my life Mia. I can't believe that you have grown so much. I just can't believe you are dating now and have a boyfriend. So who is it?" asked Shanks.

"Dad… it's Shachi," said Mia and blushed.

"Shachi? He's a sweet boy. I'm glad you seem to have some good taste," teased Shanks.

Mia threw a pillow at Shanks, which he caught, but Mia was already all over him, fighting for the play. Makino laughed at them. Mia loved Shanks so much, so this was just them love-fighting. Shanks laughed too, making Mia laugh also. She lay down, with her head on Shanks lab.

"Dad… I do really like him, so don't chase him away. And don't do anything stupid, unless I really need it," said Mia.

"Of course princess. I only want your happiness," smiled Shanks.

"And I am happy now. I have been happy for 9 years now," she smiled.

Shanks smiled too, but behind his smiled he felt worry. It had been 9 years, still Mia thought about her life before from time to time. She couldn't forget, but she could deal with it for now. Hopefully she could deal with it, in a couple of years. He didn't want to think of his daughter as sexual active, but some day that would happen. Hopefully not too soon. He knew he could trust her to wait until she was ready and Shachi wasn't the type to press her in that manner, so she had chosen a good boyfriend.

Later as Mia lay on the couch in her room, Shanks came in and sat with her. She looked at the ceiling. Shanks was worried, since she had been in a weird mood after dinner.

"I've never told you what I was doing at the rock that fateful day, haven't I?" Mia looked at her dad.

"No, but I don't need to know," said Shanks.

"Something or more someone lured me there. Not a bad person. Not really a person either. It was… more like a warm spirit, trying to help me. Trying to give me a second chance. I can't explain it, but it was like a kind soul coming to me and brought me to that place. I could hear a whisper … _He'll be here. You'll know when you see him. He'll help you, because you need help. Believe in him. Let him into your heart. He'll be there for you._ … It was a woman's voice. I have talk with Bonney, Perona and Sabo about it. They also heard a soft sweet woman's voice whispering those kind words of encouraging. To trust the person coming for them. You came for me, Dracule for Sabo, I for Bonney and Perona. Someone guided us to a better life and it somehow reminded me of you," said Mia, still looking at the ceiling.

Shanks didn't say anything. He could remember how he got to that rock. It was as if his deceased sister who talked him to go there, or so he thought at that time. To hear that Mia was there because of a kind spirit now made him sure. It was his sister who brought Mia there and it was her, who helped them find the children who needed help. Like she did as she came back from her undercover time. She helped like she did before going undercover.

"After making that picture 5 years ago, with your sister, I'm sure it was her who guided me there. I feel her all around," continued Mia.

"I am really happy to be your father Mia. You and Makino make me feel complete. I still miss Diana, but then I only have to look at you, to remind me that my sister always is around. Yoru smile reminds me of her," said Shanks.

"I'm happy she guided me to you. I love you dad and nothing can change that," said Mia and hugged him.

Shanks hugged her back, smiling, with tears in his eyes. He never felt this close to Diana since her death, or even so close to Mia, since she came into his life. Slowly she was growing and he loved every single moment he had with her.

"And dad. Don't worry about Shachi. I like him very much, but it doesn't mean I'll do stupid stuff. I'm only beginning to explore and I have plenty of time. I don't need to rush," smiled Mia.

"I know. But don't ever come to me, unless you want him executed," teased Shanks.

"Daaad. Jeez. Now I'm off to bed. Goodnight," said Mia standing up.

Shanks smiled and ruffled her hair, before leaving. As he stood by the door, reaching for he knob, Mia spoke once more.

"And dad. Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome. And thanks to you. I love you. Sweet dreams."

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Mia sat under a tree at school. She was just enjoying the sun. Shachi was sick and she was alone, which was rare, but it might be because her class had a free hour, because of a sick teacher. She held her eyes closed, but suddenly she felt a shadow over her face and she opened her eyes.

"Hey Hawkins," smiled Mia to the tall blond haired boy in front of her.

"Hey Mia. All alone? Such a rare sight," said Hawkins.

"I know. Don't you have class?" asked Mia.

"We had a test and could leave as soon as we finished it," said Hawkins.

"Knowing you, you've finished as the first, meaning Ace and Sabo won't come before the bell rings," said Mia.

"You're right. I saw you sitting here alone, so I took the chance. I want to talk with you," said Hawkins.

"We've never really talked, haven't we?"

"Not really. I just wanted you to help me," he said.

"Help you?"

"Yeah. You see, I really want to give Koala a good present for her birthday, but I can't come up with a gift," said Hawkins, blushing a little.

"Oh. You like her. Well, I know she has set her eyes on a necklace, but it's quite expensive. I know that all her friends and adults around her have a gift already, so no one will get it for her," said Mia.

"Am I lucky. I won't mind buying it for her, if she really wants it. Will you show me after school? If you don't mind, that is," said Hawkins.

"Sure. I'm going by the shop on my way home anyway."

"It would be best if it's only you and I, but I guess I can only hope," said Hawkins.

"Oh you don't want anyone else to know? Well, then it's just going to be me and you. I don't care what the others think. I will help you winning the heart of Koala," smiled Mia.

"You are really a kind person. I wish we could become more than just schoolmates," said Hawkins.

"Well, since you are going to be at the party, we will have time to know each other better there. I would like that."

"Wouldn't Shachi be jealous?" asked Hawkins.

"Properly, but he can't decide whom I spending some time with. Not that I don't like him, but he can't control me. I do hope he won't be too jealous and making a scene afterwards. I hope he trusts me," said Mia.

Hawkins nodded. He knew there were many guys hoping that Mia and Shachi will part, so they had a chance to win over her heart. She was really a lovely and kind girl, but he liked Koala a lot and wanted to be with her. Mia could become a good friend.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"What's up with you and Hawkins?" asked Sabo the next day at the Orphanage, as Mia came visiting.

"Nothing. He needed an advice and some help, so I helped him. He is really sweet and nice. We've rarely talked before yesterday," said Mia.

"The mystery and unknown draws some women," said Robin, leaning against the window.

"Jeez Robin. Yes I want to know him better, because I think he can be a good friend. Nothing more. I have someone I like a lot," said Mia and smiled to Shachi, who blushed.

"Aww cute. Shachi is blushing," teased Penguin.

"Penguin, stop it," hissed Shachi embarrassed.

"You are so cute, when you blush. Come on give her a big kiss," teased Penguin, making Shachi blush even more.

"You can be so mean Penguin, but I guess you are just jealous," teased Mia and took the hand of Shachi.

"Me jealous? In your dreams Mia," said Penguin.

"Would you stop it? It's the same every time," said Nami annoyed, leaning against Ace with a slight blush.

"So have you heard? There will soon come a new adult here, helping out," said Nojiko.

"Really? Do we know who?" asked Law, looking up from his book.

"I don't know. I've only heard Thatch and Dadan talked about it," said Nojiko.

"Her name is Tashigi and she is really kind. She is a friend of Benn," said Mia.

"You know her?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, I've met her two weeks ago," said Mia.

"I guess we are lucky to get another woman. Dadan is alright, but this place needs a female more," said Nami.

Mia smiled and leaned against Shachi. This weekend would be so awesome. Koala was going to have a birthday party and she had invited some from school also. Franky, Hawkins, Coby, Helmeppo, Zoey, Kia and Tia. Besides the Orphans, Ace, Luffy, Usopp and Mia that is.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Whitebeard looked at Tashigi. She looked fragile, but Whitebeard knew better. He smiled friendly at her and gestured her to sit and have some tea and snack. Tashigi sat and smiled, feeling great. This house was big and filled with life. Beside her sat her daughter Kuina. She looked nervous.

"So you want to help me out with my kids?" asked Whitebeard.

"Yes. Benn told me they can be a handful for you sometimes and that you needed a female's touch. Not that Dadan isn't good, but she could use some help," said Tashigi.

"She could need some help. So you just came back from overseas?" Whitebeard smiled.

"Yes. We've been living there for 6 years, but my heart wanted to go home, so as my husband dies 6 months ago, I started to prepare everything to go home. I'm searching for a place to stay also. Benn is so kind and let us use his apartment, while he sleeps by some friends," said Tashigi.

"There is a small house connected to the Orphanage. I've bought it 2 years ago and fixed it up, but neither Thatch, Dadan, Dogra or Magra wants to use it, so if you want it, you can use it," said Whitebeard.

"I would love to see it first," said Tashigi.

Whitebeard nodded, stood up and gestured the two to follow him. It wasn't a big place, just a small house with a kitchen, dining room, bathroom, living room, two rooms and entrance. Tashigi looked around and Kuina also.

"What do you say Kuina?" asked Tashigi.

"It's nice," the girl answered.

"Seems like you have a new helper. We would love to stay here," said Tashigi to Whitebeard.

"Welcome to both of you. I want to introduce you to my kids and the rest tomorrow. When do you want to start? This weekend there is a party and there will be many people around," said Whitebeard.

"What about the day after tomorrow? We don't have that much and if we can start moving in today and tomorrow, we will be finished soon," said Tashigi.

"Sounds good. You don't have to come this weekend, but you may come if you want. It's the birthday of Koala and there will be many, so I will understand if you are not coming," said Whitebeard.

"I'll be there, but it's up to Kuina if she is coming or not," said Tashigi.

"I want to meet the Orphans first," said Kuina.

"You'll meet them tomorrow. And I think Mia will be there too," said Whitebeard.

"Mia? I like her. We met as she was visiting Benn with her father two weeks ago," said Kuina.

"Mia is really a great girl. So kindhearted and friendly. She makes friends easily," said Whitebeard.

Kuina nodded and looked at the big house nearby, where the Orphans lived. Benn had told that many of them refused to be adopted and that all saw Whitebeard as their father. This made Kuina curious and after meeting Mia, she really was looking forward to meet them. She was happy that her mother took the job here.

* * *

**I know, I know. Too much Mia, but she is the main character. She is 14 in this chapter. Kuina is 15 years old.**

**So any suggestions on couples, drama or so?**

**And from now on I will try to upload once at week, but no promises. I really have lot of work to do, so I might not be able to upload frequently the next couple of months. So please forgive me ;)**

**Please leave a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to say thanks to those of you who are reading my story, even though you do not leave a review. I don't know if any like this or just read it because it's okay. I don't know if any has a favorite character or so.**

**So pretty please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Or ask me a question.**

* * *

Tashigi and Kuina walked into the Orphanage. Young adults were talking around and the could hear music, even some arguments and teasing. In the hall, at the stairs sat two young lovebirds kissing and lost for their surroundings. A pink-haired girl and a red haired boy. Kuina raised her eyebrow at that, but followed her mother. Soon they heard a voice yelling.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING MORON. SCREW YOU."

Then a young women stormed out from one of the rooms. She had pink hair and a pink dress on. Her eyes were deadly cold. The young lovebirds stopped kissing and soon the girl jumped up, running towards the other girl. The boy just sighed and walked after the girls, who now was retreating to another room.

"Don't worry. That's just another day here with teens. Welcome. I'm Thatch the chief," said a red-haired man.

"I'm Tashigi and this is my daughter Kuina."

"Hey. Oyjia told me about you. He is waiting for you down the hall on the left, the last room. I'm going to gather the kids," said Thatch.

Tashigi nodded and together with Kuina she walked to the appointed room. Thatch went into every room, where he knew the kids would be and told them to get into the living room. He got some angry comments, but they all did as he told. Mainly because Law and Robin stated it was for their own good.

"Why is he gathering us on this hour?" asked Perona annoyed, as she starred hateful at Zoro and Penguin.

"Dunno. You just have to wait," said Bonny, holding Kid's hand and another on her sister's arm to calm her down.

Short after Whitebeard walked in with Tashigi and Kuina. He made a gesture to let the kids settled down.

"Kids, this is Tashigi and her daughter Kuina. Tashigi is going to help Dadan, Dogra, Magra, Thatch and I. They are now a part of our family, so introduce yourself," said Whitebeard.

"I'm Nami please to meet you."

"I'm Robin, welcome."

"I'm Kaya, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nojiko."

"I'm Koala."

"Penguin."

"Law."

"Kid."

"Bonney."

"I'm Sabo. Hi."

"Zoro."

"I'm Sanji and it's a pleasure to meet two such beautiful women."

"Shachi."

"Perona."

Kunia looked at each kid as they introduce themselves. Nami, Robin, Nojiko, Koala and Kaya smiled and looked friendly. Penguin had smiled and blinked to her. Sabo had been friendly, while Law, Kid, Shachi and Zoro had looked a bit bored. Bonney had been focused on Perona, which had been really annoyed, but Kunia didn't think it was because of them. Perona had been the girl who had been shouting earlier. Sanji however had swarmed and smiled flirting at her.

"Those are all my kids here. Besides them, we also have visitors. Mia, which I know you've met, Usopp, Ace and Luffy. I do hope you'll get along," said Whitebeard.

"Of course we will. Are you kidding Oyaji. Mia and Luffy would properly kick some manners into us, if we treat her badly," said Penguin, making all around shiver lightly.

Whitebeard laughed at that, knowing it was properly true.

"This weekend we'll celebrate Koala. Her birthday is tomorrow. Tashigi will be here too," said Whitebeard.

"What about Kunia. Won't you be here too? You are mostly welcome, even though there will be others. Luffy and Mia would properly not let you feel alone and I won't do so either," said Koala.

Kunia smiled shyly. "Maybe I'll come," she said.

"I will be happy if you did," said Koala.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The girls were dressing up for the big birthday part. The talked about the boys and music. Koala was excited and happy that all she had invited would come. At first the all would eat together, adults and teens. Then she would open her gifts and say thanks. At last the adults would then be in one room and do what they want and the teens would have a dance night. Whitebeard had been smiling the whole time as Koala had ask him if she could do so. Of course she could. Even as she asked if she could invite some others from school beside Ace, Luffy, Mia and Usopp. Well she knew Whitebeard wouldn't say no.

"Do you think Kuina will show up? It would be a good thing for her," said Nami.

"Maybe. She seems like a nice girl," said Nojiko.

"I hope she will. She can meet the others and some from her class too. I've saw her at school yesterday. She was introduce and she starts monday," said Koala.

"That would really be nice for her," said Robin and smiled.

A knock on the door and Bonney opened. Mia slipped in with a big smile and hugged Koala.

"You are early Mia," said Koala.

"Well Thatch ask mom for help, so we came early. Hope you don't mind," smiled Mia.

"Of course not," smiled Koala.

The girls finished up and walked downstairs. Some of the boys were already there, including Shachi, which got a hug and a short kiss on his cheeks from Mia, causing him to blush and the others laughed. Penguin teased him every time because of it. Mia smiled, shook her head lightly and held Shachi's hand. Kid put his arm around Bonney (he and Nojiko had agreed there wasn't any spark between them anymore, so they had broken up), Sanji swarming around Perona, but she didn't react on that (Kaya had ended her relationship with Sanji because of his constant flirting with others), while the others just stood there, talking and waiting for the guest to show up.

One by one all showed up, greeted Koala, wishing her happy birthday and then greeted the rest. Tashigi was already there, because she helped Dadan readying the dancing room. Kuina stood outside, trying to gather some courage to get in and wish Koala happy birthday and stay for the party. She told her mother that she would come, but she was a bit scared, because f all the many faces.

"Scared?" asked a voice behind her.

Kuina turned around, just to see Benn smiling at her.

"A bit," said Kuina.

"Shall I go with you?" he asked.

Kunia nodded and Benn smiled. He knocked on the door, before entering, Kunia right behind him. Koala greeted him and when she saw Kuina, her smile brightened and she gave Kuina a big hug, thanking her for coming. Kuina smiled insecure, but then her gaze felt on Mia, who smiled warm and friendly to her, which made her feel a lot better. Mia was really a nice girl and so seemed Koala to be.

"Now are all here Koala?" asked Marco.

"Yes they have all come," smiled Koala, before stepping up on the stairs. "Can I have your attention. Thanks. I just wanted to says thanks for coming and the dinner is ready. So just walked in, find your seat and enjoy the food and company," she said as all were silent.

Koala and Kaya had chosen who should sit where. it was fun and a lot of talking. Kuina sat beside Kaya and they had a great talk. All around they guests talked and had fun. Luffy sat across Kaya and after he had eaten he talked to Kuina, liked they were old friends, which made Kuina feel happy and a part of the group. Mia sat at the other end, but she could see Kuina's reaction and Luffy's silliness.

Afterwards Koala opened her gifts. She got all of her wishes, before opening the gift from Hawkins. Mia stood beside Hawkins and smiled encouraging to him. He felt nervous. Koala opened the small gift and the box, gasping. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was the necklace she had seen and wanted, but she only told Mia this, because it she had seen it a bit to late. She looked at her friend and walked over to Hawkins, hugging him tightly and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Hawkins. It's just what I wished for. I can see you've talk to Mia and I'm so glad that you did that. It shows me that the gift for me not just was some random gift, but something you had thought about," smiled Koala.

"You're welcome Koala," said Hawkins and returned her smiled.

Mia blinked to Koala and then she thanked all for the gifts. She put on her new necklace and a new bracelet (giving to her from Mia, matching the necklace). Then the adults retreated to another room and the music started. The teens talked and some danced already. Koala was checking on the music list together with Kid and Sabo.

"You've made a good first step Hawkins," smiled Mia.

"Only because you helped me Mia. Thanks," he said.

"Still need help?" she asked.

"?"

"Asking her for a dance or so?" Mia rolled her eyes.

"... I think I can handle it from here. Thanks for the icebreaker," said Hawkins.

"You've welcome. I love to help."

Shachi and Penguin were talking. Shachi gazed over to Mia, seeing her smiled and talked to Hawkins. It made him feel jealous, but he didn't want to show it or act on it, since he knew Mia would hate that. He sighed lightly.

"Just go over there and ask her for a dance Shachi. You are a couple, so she wont turn you down," said Penguin.

"What?"

"Jeez Shachi grow some balls or else Mia would leave you and fall in love with another," said Penguin.

"I mean, why should I do so now? I do not mind her talking to Hawkins," said Shachi, denying his feelings.

"I can see you mind, so just get over there," said Penguin a bit annoyed.

Shachi growled, but didn't followed his friends suggestion. After all he wanted to show Mia that he trusted her and that she could talk to other boys, without him getting mad at her or that he had to be around her. Yes he was jealous, but he made a decision not to react on it. Later he would ask Mia for a dance, but only when he wanted and not because Penguin told him.

"Mia. Can we talk?" asked Perona nervous.

"Sure. Excuse me Hawkins," said Mia.

Hawkins nodded and went over to Franky and Ace, who were talking. Mia follow Perona to a place, where they could talk without an eavesdropping.

"How do I made him dance with me?" asked Perona.

"Who?"

"Penguin. I want to dance with him, but I do not want to ask. How do I make him ask me for a dance?" asked Perona with puppy eyes.

"You like him?"

Perona nodded and blushed. Mia laughed light at it and hugged Perona.

"I'm going to help you out here. I have a pretty good idea. Just you wait and see," smiled Mia.

"Really? You're so great," said Perona.

Mia smiled and looked around. She spotted Koala with Kia and Zoey, her two best friends from school. Mia walked over to them and asked to talk to Koala alone, because she had an idea for a birthday game.

"Tell me," said Koala as they were alone.

"A dancing game. You could make it so that all the boys has to dance at least three times. They can dance with one, two or three, but you'll decide one girl. Therefor you could help those who are to shy to ask for a dance," said Mia.

"Oh Mia it''s brilliant. Will you help? I've thought for an idea to make those who like someone to talk to the other, but this is just perfect," said Koala.

"Thanks. I'll help. Let's find some paper."

Mia and Koala found some paper and soon they paired the guest. Afterwards Koala announced the game and said it would be for the rest of the party, so they hadn't to be right away. Then all the boys could come up and get the name of the girl they had to dance with. First the boys grumbled about the game, but it was just until Luffy laughed and said it was a great idea.

Koala and Mia told the boys who they at least should dance with once. Mia told Hawkins he should dance with Koala, Penguin with Perona, Law with Kia, Ace with Nami, Zoro with Kuina, Luffy with Zoey, Sabo with Mia, Kid with Bonney, Franky with Robin, Sanji with Nojiko, Helmeppo with Tia, Shachi with Mia, Usopp with Kaya and Coby with Koala. Since there were more boys than girls, Mia and Koala made it so that themselves would have more than one partner.

The evening went on and all like their partners. From that part more couples were made. Perona and Penguin, Koala and Hawkins and Tia and Coby.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"So how was the party?" asked Makino.

"It was a great one. We danced a lot and had fun. I came up with the idea that the boys had to dance at least three time during the party and Koala told them who the should dance with at least once. Just to help those in love out," smiled Mia.

"You should change your name to Cupid," teased Shanks.

"I just helped some friends making the first move," smiled Mia.

"You sure has a big heart Mia. So how is it going with you and Shachi?" asked Makino.

"Mom... Things are going well. Even though Penguin teases him a lot. That until he and Perona started to make out. Then Shachi teased him. I'm not sure what to think about that though," said Mia.

"You still like him a lot?" asked Shanks.

"Yes. All have flaws, even I, but that's okay. Nobody is perfect," said Mia.

"Since when did you get so mature?" asked Shanks a bit surprise.

"Well I'm 15 years old now. Soon 16. How times flows. And I've been hanging out with Yasopp and Benn lately, so I might have pick something up there, since it can't come from you dad," teased Mia.

Shanks looked a bit offended, then he just burst out in laughter, knowing Mia just was kidding. Mia and Makino also laughed, before Mia said goodnight and went to bed, tired, but happy.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Robin woke up after a nightmare. She hadn't really had one in years, but her studies did give her more nightmares as she liked. All about her past. She looked around. Nojiko was still fast asleep, so Robin didn't wake her up. Slowly she went out of the bed and went to the bathroom, trying to calm down. This time it had been worse and she felt scared and sad. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Darkness was around, but she knew that Thatch soon will be up, so Robin made herself a cup of tea and sat down by the dining table. Lost in thoughts she didn't hear Thatch entering the kitchen, mumbling that he was sure he had turned out the light last night.

"Oh good morning Robin you're early," said Thatch.

"Morning," mumbled Robin, still in thoughts.

Thatch pulled a chair out and sat beside her. He noticed she was trembling and that her cup was filled with lukewarm tea. Her eyes was emotionless and filled with tears. He put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. This lead her to give in and cry. Thatch didn't say anything, but after been here so many ears, watching the kids grow, he knew exactly what to do. Robin didn't need words, she needed comfort.

After a while the tears stopped and Robin slowly moved from Thatch. He let down his arm, went over to the kitchen table and made them both a cup of tea.

"I was dreaming about her death. I saw every little detail. Her movements, how she stood in front of the bullet that should have killed me. It was like a loop. i saw it over and over again, until I finally woke up," said Robin.

"You've been having more nightmares lately haven't you?" asked Thatch.

"Yes. Since I studied those inscriptions in class. I can't help but thinking of the forbidden ruins and then I dream about her and her death. This time however it continued in a loop and I have no idea how may times I re-lived her death," said Robin.

"I thought it still must hunt you. To see her sacrifice herself for you. I wish it could have been prevented, but it couldn't. She knew what she did and I know her that much that she would do it again. She meant, like her brother, that all children have the right to live and get a new chance in life. I know it is hard on you, especially know, but don't give up your dream. She would not allow it," said Thatch.

"She loved you. I know, because before she died, she told me about this place and mostly you. She wanted to settle down here and help out. That was her dream. I think that's why we can feel her spirit around. Because this became her home and she wont let it go until we all can move on," said Robin.

Thatch smiled a sadly smile, before turning back to Robin.

"I loved her too. I still do. She was loved by all here. I think you are right. She is a part of this house and that's what Mia, Bonney and Perona feels. I'm still shocked to see her in that picture, yet it fills my heart with love and happiness. Not really sadness," said Thatch.

"I will not give up on my dream," said Robin.

A soft and warm wind from the open window found it's way in and circled around. It felt nice and was a sign of summer nearing, but right now, Thatch and Robin felt Diana's spirit in this wind. She comforted them and urge them to live on. They closed their eyes for a moment, feeling the warm wind and then smiled to each other.

"Well, I better start making breakfast," smiled Thatch.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Law was unsure what to do. He was distracted by his feelings and was not sure how to control them. It wasn't the first time, but this time it was a bit stronger. Not that he dislike those feelings, but he had to focus on his studies if he wanted to live out his dream to become a doctor. Dr. Kureha was even nice to give him some lessons.

"You look a bit stressed out Law," said Tashigi.

"It's because the exams are nearing and I can't concentrate," said Law.

"How come?" asked Tashigi.

"I fell in love," he said.

"I see. Yes that feeling can really be annoying. So who is the lucky one?"

"..."

"Well, my advice would be that you told her. When you know how she feels it is better to control your feelings. As long as you don't know what her feelings is, you'll be thinking about it. When you know, even if they aren't requited, you'll know and can move on," said Tashigi.

"Sounds so easy, but if they are requited, then I have to commit and spend time with her. Time I don't have," he said.

"Right now you use your time to think about her and how she feels, right? You'll get more time for your studies, even if she has feelings for you too," said Tashigi.

Law gave in. Tashigi had a point and he knew she was right. It wasn't easy, but as one woman once said to him; _Love comes when you at least expect it to come. It doesn't care if you have time for it or not. But let me tell you this. You have to embrace Love whenever it comes, because it can be a guest staying for a while or it can last for life. You'll never know which one it is, so when Love comes, take it, embrace it and let it fill you heart._

He smiled a little as those words came to his mind. Back then he didn't understand her, but know he did. He made a mental note to find a good picture of her and make Mia draw it and write those words on it. He will then give it to Oyaji. It should be a reminder for all here. To live and let the love fill your heart. He closed his eyes, before finding his phone and text the girl he fell in love with. Tashigi was right. he had to ask her and better sooner than later.

That afternoon Law found new love and he felt the energy and happiness it could give you. It was Kia and she fully understood that he had to study for the exams. She hadn't told him her feelings yet, because of that, so he had just kissed her and told her that he would try and find some time for them. Because you'll never know if this feeling would be forever or not.

Law also found a picture of Diana and text Mia, if she wanted to draw a picture for him, with a quote on it. He would give her a picture and the words. Mia said yes, which he had known, since Mia loved to draw and he hadn't really asked for a picture before. In fact all pictures ha got from Mia she would have drawn by herself or one of the others would have asked for it. This time he would like to have one and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

**Well a party, which lead to more couples. Do you want to have some to fall for each other? Then just ask.**

**I also felt like there had to be some small stories about the Orphanage, even though Mia is a main character. Hope you like that Diana still is around them. Not only in their mind, but also as a spirit comforting them when they need to.**

**Oh and to show that they also struggle a little.**

**Please leave a review. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there. Here's the next chapter. I did manage to write it this week, though it had been a tough week. Still writing helps me calm down and forget all the toughness. So you guys are lucky ;)**

**I'm not going to ask for reviews from next chapter and until this story is over. Nobody gives a damn anyway.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

He walked through town without any plan. The rain poured down and all around people was fleeing the rain. He didn't care, because he didn't noticed it. He was engulfed in his own thoughts or more likely memories. About the time before the Orphanage. Before he got a home. The loneliness and cold. The hatred and fight to survive. He felt those feelings so clear, as if it was yesterday. He always felt it, even though he was surrounded by friends and 'brothers' and 'sisters'. He never really let anyone get that close to him, not even his girlfriend or former girlfriends.

Who had giving him a change? Or yes he remembered. Shanks. It had been a rainy day like this. He was all alone, searching for food. Or rather trying to steal some food, but this time he had got caught and he had tried to get out of the situation. Shanks had helped him out, by buying the food and brought him to a bench, where he ate all of it. Then he had turned his head towards Shanks, waiting for the man to tell him the prize. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Don't you have a home?" had Shanks asked.

He had shook his head lightly.

"What if I told you, I could bring you to a place where you can be safe, get a place to sleep, food and an education?"

He had stared at Shanks, some hope building up, but he had soon enough fight that hop down.

"I see you want that. Well, I'm Shanks and a friend of mine just opened an Orphanage for kids. There are already some kids there. Want to join them?"

He had nodded lightly, but still scared what this would mean. It sounded to good to be true. Shanks then stood up and help his hand towards him. He had taken it and they had walked in silence to the special police station. Shanks had been with him the whole time and after two hours, they had been on their way again. Shanks brought him to the Orphanage and it was a big house. He had listened to Whitebeard, who had been friendly all the time.

He remembered the first week. Constantly afraid of loosing his limps or to be abused or used. He never really slept. The therapist had helped and slowly he had started to trust Whitebeard and the others, living and working at the Orphanage. They were so friendly, warm and caring. And Shanks had brought more kids to the house afterwards. And he had been helping out, making those kids feel fine and comfortable.

He looked up at the sky, before looking around. His feet had brought him to that part of the city where he had lived on the street. He walked around, while looking at the old places. Not much had changed over the years, but it was a part of the slum, so it didn't surprised him. His feet brought him to the old shep where he had lived. It was still there. He looked inside and found it empty. It seemed that no one had lived there for a long time. He sighed relief and walked home.

"Did you walked out like this the whole time Kid?" asked Nami concerned as he walked in.

"I'm taking a bath," he responded and left her.

Nami gazed at him with concern, but then shook her head. Lately all had been down, due to the endless rain.

Kid walked straight to his room, picking up some clothes and walked to the bathroom. He didn't noticed Law looking at him over his medical book. Kid let the warm water pour down on him, lost in thoughts once more.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, but just knew she wasn't fast enough. Soon they would capture her. All around the people just let her and them past them, not bothering helping her. A young woman being chased by two older men. It wasn't a rare sight in this part of the city, yet she hated to be in this situation. After all she had done nothing wrong, yet those men were after her.

A bar. She knew this sign and felt relief, before entering. Marco had told her that this was his favorite bar. Even if she wasn't old enough, she might be able to get help here. If she mentioned Marco. She gazed around. There wasn't many here, so she walked straight up to the bar. A man with black hair was washing some glasses.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be here? Please leave. I don't want to have trouble with the police," he said to her.

"Pleas help me. Some men are chasing me for no reason. Can I use your phone?" she asked, looking at the door, waiting them to enter at any moment.

"And who do you want to call?" he asked, reaching for the phone.

"Marco or Mihawk," she said nervously.

"You are a friend of Marco?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. I live at the Orphanage," she said.

"Oh. Follow me," he said.

She walked behind the disk. Another man sent her a short smile. She followed the black-haired man to a room, where there was a desk, a pc and some other stuff, indicating this was an office.

"Please have a seat. So young Lady, what's your name? I'm Izo," he smiled.

"I'm Koala," she answered.

"I'm going to text Marco. He responds to that a bit faster," said Izo.

She nodded and looked at the door, still afraid. She tried to figure out what exactly had happened.

"Want something to drink?" asked Izo.

"Uhm, yes please," she said.

Izo walked out and short after he came back with some tea. She took the cup and thanked him.

"Marco will be here soon, so you can relax," said Izo with a smile.

"Thank you so much," sighed Koala relief.

Izo just smiled and nodded, while he went to the pile of documents on the desk. koala drank her tea, wondering what she should tell Marco and Oyaji. She wasn't quite sure what had happened herself. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. As she opened them again, she was lying on a couch, Marco sitting on his knees next to it. His eyes worried.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. Must have been hard on you," said Izo.

"Koala are you feeling alright?" asked Marco.

"Yeah. I didn't realized how exhausted I was," she said.

"Can you sit?" asked Marco.

Koala nodded and let Marco help her up. He then sat beside her, an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I want to go home," she said.

"I'll bring you," said Marco.

"Thanks for everything Izo," said Koala.

Izo just smiled and waved at her, as they walked out. The trip home went in silence, while Koala looked outside the car window. It was getting darker. How long had she been at the bar? She didn't know. Her and Marco walked through the lively house and to the office, where Whitebeard always was, when he was going through the papers.

"Oyaji?" Koala looked at him.

"Koala, Marco, come in," he said.

They walked in and closed the doors.

"Marco told me you were at a bar?" Whitebeard looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I was being chased, when I saw this bar, remembering that Marco sometimes goes there." Koala looked down.

"Chased? By whom and why?" asked Whitebeard.

"I don't know. I was at a café having coffee, while studying. Suddenly three men came to my table and started to be unpleasant. I told them off. As I was walking home, they came behind me and grabbed my arm, trying to force me into an ally. I could get free and so I started to run," she said, her shoulders trembling a bit.

"Koala... You are safe now and that's what matters. Where did you have your coffee?" asked Marco, the policeman in him was awake.

"Sunny Go," she answered.

Marco nodded. The past few weeks he had heard that some women had been accosted around that era. Most of them had been lucky to get away, but there had been three women whom had been raped. Koala was lucky that she got away.

"Do you think you could recognize those men?" asked Marco.

"Yes," she said with confidence.

"Then I would like you to come down and make a statement and a phantom pictures of the men," said Marco.

"Sure."

"I'll come along. Give me 5 minutes," said Whitebeard.

Marco and Koala nodded and left. Short after came Whitebeard and they went to the police station. Koala left a statement and the she talked with Yasopp, who was the one drawing the phantom pictures. Afterwards Marco brought them home. The time for dinner had passed, but Thatch had made sure to save some for them.

* * *

Mia gazed out her window. Lately she had been at her room, staring out the window. Her door slightly opened. Shanks looked at his daughter, not knowing what to do. She was depressed and he had no clue why. Even Makino didn't know why. Mia had closed herself inside of her. It hurt Shanks to see her like this and he had called Koala and Nami to hear if they knew something. Both girls had been surprised and then they had tried to call Mia. Her phone lied on her desk. 15 missed calls. He sighed and knocked.

"Mia?"

She turned around and sent him a short smile. "Hi dad," she said, trying to sound cheerful, but failed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," she said, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You don't look like it. I'm worried," he said.

"I said don't worry dad. I'm fine," she said a bit angry.

He sighed. "Alright Mia, but you know you can come to me," he said, before leaving her room again.

She felt bad. Her dad only wanted to help her, but she was afraid to ask for his help. Even the help of any made her scared. She took a pillow and hugged it closed to her breast. This was so hard. How could she tell them? No. No one could know. It was her secret and it was allowed to have secrets, right? Even though it hurt? Tears fell down from her eyes, as she sat near the window, gazing out once more.

* * *

Makino looked at Shanks as he came back. She was worried too, but she had as much as Shanks, trying to talk to Mia. She hugged her husband and kissed him lightly. He pulled her close and kissed her back. She knew exactly how to cheer him up. Lost in the kiss, he didn't hear the doorbell, before someone yelled from the entrance.

"MIIIIIIIIIA. HOW ARE YOU?"

Shanks sighed. Short after came Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Roger into the living room. Roger looked excused, while he tried to knock some senses into the brain of Luffy. Shanks smiled at Luffy, as he went straight for Mia's room, not listening to Roger. He took the doorknob, but it was locked. He knocked on the door.

"Mia... Are you there?" he asked, this time worried.

"How is she?" asked Roger, giving up on Luffy.

"Sad. I don't know why though," said Shanks.

"She hasn't told you? But I thought she would tell you what's wrong. She hasn't told any of us it either," said Sabo.

"She won't talk about it. She is saying she is fine and that we don't have to worry," said Makino.

"She won't let me in," said Luffy sadly and sat down on the couch.

"It's the same as Koala. She is also sad, but won't tell us. Oyaji however knows why and told us to just let it be," said Sabo.

Roger and Shanks gave each other a short and worries look. They both knew what had happened to Koala. She had told all those who helped or worked at the Orphanage. What if something similar had happened to Mia? Or worse? They knew what was going on in that part of the town. 4 women had been raped, one of them even killed and countless women had been chased by some men. Mihawk and Marco had tried their best to find out whom, but even whith the pictures, the hadn't come closer to an answer.

Sabo saw the look and frown a bit. Then he went over to Mia's door and knocked.

"Mia... It's Sabo. Can we talk?" he asked politely.

"I'm working on something," she answered, even though it was clear to hear that she had cried.

"Are you feeling better? We've been worried," he continued.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern. I'm just in the middle of something. Please come another day," she said.

Sabo sighed and walked back. Mia did sound odd.

"It can't be because of Kid can it?" asked Ace.

"I don't think so. Maybe because of Jinx?" Sabo looked, but both Ace and Luffy shook their head.

"And here I thought you three could enlightening me. We have to hope that she will come around, but it does concern me that she even isn't talking to Nami, Bonney or Kaya," said Shanks.

"Sorry that we can't help Shanks. I'm also concerned. She never had been like this," said Sabo.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

Mia was lying on her bed. She heard them leave and Makino knock on her door, but she didn't respond. She felt betrayed, sad and hurt. Those feelings had swallowed her totally. Her tears had dried and she just stared at the wall. Loneliness overcome her and she trembled a little. After a while she heard her parents go to bed. She slowly walked out, used the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get some food. As she came back in the living room, Shanks sat on the couch with his back towards her. His shoulders were trembling. Mia bit her lip and felt guilty. She wasn't alone. She had her dad and mom. She sighed lightly and sat beside her dad.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Shanks looked at his daughter. "Don't be. You have the right to privacy."

"I'm making you sad."

"We are worried. Not just your mom and I, but also your friends," he said.

"I know, but ..." she trailed off.

"Mia. I won't force you to say what's on your mind, but I want you to not say it's nothing, when we all can see it's something," he said.

"I'm not feeling well. A couple of days ago I was walking through town near the Sunny Go and I saw... four men chasing a young women... Nobody helped her and they dragged her into an ally... I felt so helpless... As I told a police officer he only gazed at me like ... I lied ... How can I trust the police to do something, when they look at me like that and that they don't care?" Mia pulled her leg up on the couch and hugged her knees.

Shanks was shocked. Why hadn't she told Marco or Mihawk then? They were looking for witness.

"Did you get a good look at those men?" he asked.

"Not really. I was so scared, because ... Somehow I recognize one of them, but I can't place him," she said.

Shanks hugged his daughter. So this was what had bothered her. Not just the raping and the police doing nothing, but that she couldn't tell or draw who. She normally could do so and her memory was good. He rocked her gently.

"It's okay Mia. You can't save the world alone. I know for sure they have a good picture of two men that are chasing girls near Sunny Go. They will catch them," he said.

"Marco and Mihawk?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Who else? And maybe Zoro. He's a trainee you know," said Shanks and stroke her hair gently.

"I was so scared. And ... I should have told Mihawk or Marco, but the police officer ..." she trailed off again and started to cry.

Shanks hold her close and rocked her gently. It was so awful seeing his daughter like this. So hurt, disappointed and broken. Not only did she just break up with her boyfriend this week, but then she witness something that awful and no one would help. Her heart was so good and it was kids like her that should change the world. He felt how her cries slowed down and she felt asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and brought her to her room.

"I can't believe she actually experienced such an awful thing," said Makino sadly.

"Me neither. Benn is going to be near Sunny Go from now on. Mia, Koala, Nami and Bonny has classes near it. I won't risk their safety," said Shanks, putting an arm around Makino and bring her to their room.

"I'm going to talk to Rouge and the other. We have to protect our kids and especially the girls," said Makino.

"Do that my love," said Shanks and kissed her.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"It's getting worse," said Garp and looked at Mihawk, Marco, Yasopp and Zoro.

"As if we haven't noticed. They are slippery," said Marco.

"We need a plan to keep the young women safe and to catch those guys. Even with Koala's testimony it's not enough. We need more witness, but the women are afraid," said Garp and walked around.

"They are not only afraid, but they accepted it happened. They don't want to go through it again. Better just forget," said Yasopp.

"And let other girls experience the same," said Mihawk.

"It's useless. We can't use resources on that problem. The chief had make it clear where our duties lies. Only to help the victims and the abused children," said Garp.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Alvida told them that Shanks and Mia was here to see them. They had some information on the situation near Sunny Go. Garp asked Alvida to bring them in. Shanks held Mia's hand and she looked sad. They had never seen her like this, not even at that time they first met her. She sat down and looked down, unable to look into their eyes. Slowly she told them what she had seen. Shanks stood behind her with his hands on her shoulder. As she finished silence filled the room.

"Sorry for not coming sooner," she whispered after a while.

"It's okay Mia. Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong," said Garp.

Mia looked up, eyes red and tears falling down her cheeks. They all wanted nothing more to hug her, but right now they were police officer and couldn't do so. Shanks still held his hands on her shoulder and squeezed them lightly. Mia looked tired and he felt how scared she was. That they would let her down, just like the officer at the street.

"Did you get his name? The officer?" asked Marco.

"Officer Morgan," she said.

"Thanks. We'll take care of it from now on Mia. Don't worry. You are safe," said Mihawk.

Mia nodded and stood up. "I ... was scared," she said.

"I understand. It's really a bad thing to witness," said Garp.

Shanks and Mia left the room. As the door closed behind them, Marco cursed. He felt sick that an officer had just shrugged it off. Garp was already at the phone, making calls to find out who this Officer Morgan was and to make him come here. Zoro followed every single step that was taken. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a police officer, but he could learn a big deal here.

"Since I'm not technically employed here, I could keep an eye on the place around Sunny Go," he said after a while.

"It could be dangerous and if it comes to a fight, we won't be able to help you. Not even if you get arrested," said Mihawk.

"I can handle it. Besides I'm almost done with my guard education and as soon I have it, I'm going to watch that place," he said.

"Then there won't be that much trouble. Until then Shanks and Benn are watching the place, still it's a crowded place and things still happens," said Marco.

"We just have to settle with this," said Garp.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Nami sat at the table at Sunny Go. She was waiting for Nojiko and Robin. Both was at work and would soon come here and eat their lunch. Nami had a day off, so she wanted to spend some time with them. Robin and Nojiko had moved out and was sharing a small apartment together. It had been a while since they had been together. The kids were growing up. Some teen, some young adults.

"Hey there beauty," said a man's voice.

Nami looked up and saw a blue-haired man sitting down by her table.

"I'm sorry but the seats are taken. I'm waiting for my sisters," said Nami.

"They are not here well? Until then you and I can chat," he smiled.

Nami put down her book, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to strangers today," she said.

He smirked. Nami didn't like those eyes. They gave her chills.

"Don't be harsh. It's good to meet new people," he said.

"You haven't introduced yourself," she said.

"I like to be mysterious," he said.

Nami's eyes narrowed a bit and she grabbed her book. Should she just walk away? Or should she stay and hope that her sisters would be here soon. Until then she could ignore him, even though she got a feeling he wouldn't like that and maybe do something.

"Say why don't we just leave this crowded place and go to the park? It's a sunny day," he smiled friendly.

"No thanks. As I said, I'm waiting for my sisters," she said.

He didn't listened to her as he grabbed her arm. Nami tried to resist, but he was strong. He pulled her up from her chair, so her book felt on the ground. She tried to free herself and call for help, but no one helped her. He started to dragged her along, people ignoring her around her. Tears build up in her eyes and she was scared. He dragged her out on the streets and towards an ally.

"It will soon be over my dear," he smirked.

"Let me go," screamed Nami.

He laughed a little and kept dragging her. Suddenly he was punched very hard in the face. He stopped and looked at a Red-haired young woman. Her eyes were cold and angry. He smirked and tried to grabbed her too, but hen she started to scream really high and soon two men was by her side. The man jumped a little backwards, still holding Nami. The redhead stopped her screams.

"Let my friend go," she said.

"She wanted to go with me. She like this," he said.

"Liar. Let my friend go, or I'll make sure you will feel pain," she said.

Nami trembled and looked at Mia, Benn and Shanks. All three looking deadly. Suddenly she got an idea. She place herself in front of the man, looking at him and then she kicked his balls as hard as she could. He yelled and let go of her arm, while his hands grabbed his balls and he was on his knees. Nami hurried over to Mia, Ben and Shanks, hiding behind Benn.

"That will teach you," said Mia and took Nami's hand and walked away.

As soon as the two girls were out of sight, Shanks squattered down in front of the blue-haired man.

"Don't mess with women like this again. I'll teach every single of them to do that. Tell your friends that," he said and then he an Benn walked away, leaving the man lying on the street.

* * *

**Trouble in town and police ignoring it. What will happen next? Well, keep reading the next chapters.**

**Any idea's? Suggestions? Then leave a comment/review. I'll be so happy if you do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but last week and a half was crazy. First a friend of our got kicked out from his apartment, then I got sick, then better (luckily in time to celebrate my anniversary with my boyfriend) and then I was visiting my parents in law, due to my father in law's birthday. I had told myself to start and finish the chapter before the weekend, but failed due to the illness.**

**So please enjoy chapter 10.**

* * *

Mia couldn't stop trembling. To see how a man forced Nami along with him once more. Luckily that Shanks and Benn were around. Nami sat by the table she had been forced from earlier, trembling like Mia. This was scary as hell. Nojiko and Robin sat beside the two girls, holding their arms around them. They shortly gazed at each other, trying to comfort the girls. Shanks and Benn was talking to the waitress and others around, but it didn't seem that they had luck on their side. Nobody wants to talk about all the rapes, so of course nobody had seen anything.

"Why are people scared of telling anything?" asked Nami, gazing around.

"People doesn't care, if it's not their business or someone they know," said Mia with a sigh.

"But that's just wrong. It could happen to them or someone they know," said Nami.

"They don't think like that Nami dear," said Robin.

"And that's the whole problem with this society. If it doesn't concern you or your family, then it doesn't matter," hissed Nojiko.

"Now, now girls," said Benn and sat down by the table. "Don't get worked up now. You can't do anything yet," he continued.

"You let him go?" Mia looked at him.

"I had no choice Mia. I'm not allowed to arrest people or restrain them. Only the police, detectives, bodyguard and security personal are allowed to do so," said Benn.

"Then why don't you become a guard or so?" asked Nami.

Benn shook his head lightly. "I'm too old. They don't allow any over the age of 35 enter any of those education," he said.

"Zoro is almost a guard," said Mia.

"And he promised he would be in this era when he's finished," said Shanks and sat down.

"He did? But this is a crowded place. Why don't the police do anything?" asked Nami.

Benn and Shanks gave each other a short look, noticed by Robin and Nojiko.

"Some of them are corrupt, Nami. And they do have a lot of trouble lately. It seems this is just a big underground gang and it's getting out of control," said Mia silently.

All eyes were now on Mia.

"How do you know?" asked Benn and gazed accusing at Shanks, but said man looked as confused as Benn did.

"Kid told me. He is also trying to find out what is going on. I fear he is in danger, but Izo, Jozu and Marco are watching him. Hawkins is also trying to figure out what this is all about," said Mia after a while.

"I didn't know that those two were sneaking around in the underground like that," said Shanks.

"The boys at the Orphanage can't sit still when something like this is going on. Law never let Kia go out on her own anymore, Shachi and Penguin is always there to bring or get the girls anywhere they desire, Sanji and Sabo wants to help too, but can't due to work and school. Perona is afraid to go out, Bonney hardly says anything and Koala almost never leave her room," said Nami.

"So it has come this far. And you aren't scared Nami?" asked Benn.

"I wasn't. Coby and I was shopping together. He needed a gift for his mother and afterwards he followed me to Sunny, where I waited for Robin and Nojiko to come. Then that man came to my table and literally dragged me away," said Nami and started to tremble a bit by the thought of it.

"So sitting alone by a table in a filled cafe isn't safe either," said Mia.

"Doesn't seem so. Oh there is Mihawk," said Shanks and waved at him.

Mihawk sat down next to Nami. She moved her chair at bit closer to Mihawk and he lay his hand comforting on hers.

"Are you alright now Nami?" he asked concerned.

"Not really, but better," she said.

"What happened?" he asked and took a notebook out of his pocket.

Nami started to tell everything. Mihawk wrote everything down, asked some questions and then he looked at Mia, asking her what she saw and what she did, before he asked Benn and Shanks. He then put the notebook away and asked them to come with him to the police station. He told them he had been transferred to be a detective in the regular police, so he could do something about these rapes and criminals actions. They were surprised to hear that, but didn't dare to ask what about Garp and the others.

* * *

Kid sat at his room, looking at all the pictures he had been taken over the past month. Since he had heard about those rapes, he had started to find out exactly what was going on. It was really hard and difficult, but he had to do something. His sisters and friends were in danger. He sighed and gazed short out of the window. He had a fight with Thatch and Dadan earlier. They didn't like what he was doing, but he really didn't feel that he had a choice. He was not fit being a guard, policeman or something like that, but he wanted to protect his friends.

After half an hour he spotted a face on the pictures he knew too well. He went over all the pictures and saw the same face. That man was definitely helping the girls, but why? Kid had thought that he was a part of the underground. Not that he would rape young girls. No that man was not into that, but if he was a part of the underground gang who raped the girls, then he wouldn't help. Even though it was discreet. Kid had to give him that. Maybe this was his way in and get into the bottom of this mess. If he was in, he could get Zoro in, after he was done with his education and then they could do something against it.

A soft and warm wind blew around and shuffled his pictures a bit. One of them turned upside down and as Kid flipped it, he saw a girl around 10 years old standing near an ally, watching with big eyes. It was clear that this girl was afraid. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed to be an orphan. Her clothes were too small and dirty, her hair wild and untamed.

Kid looked around. Where had the wind came from? The door and windows were closed. His eyes fell on the picture of him and Diana as he was a kid and he understood. It was Diana who had been the wind. It was a sign from her to help this girl. He smiled.

"I will help her. And I will help my sisters and friends," he whispered into the empty room.

* * *

Law looked up from his books. It had been a long week and his exams was near. Kia sat casually on the couch reading a magazine. She looked up and met his eyes. Deep blue eyes met his grey eyes and she smiled. Her smile was as the sun. It warmed his heart and could bring all sorrows away. It was comforting and made him smile too. He was not only in love with her, but he loved her. He let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Need a break?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

She laid down he magazine and he laid his head on her lab. She started to caresses his face lightly, still having that bright warm smile, which made her eyes shine. Her eyes. It reminded him of the sea or the sky. They were so intense and he could easily get lost in them. She kept caressing his face. He began to relax and felt the stress leave his body. He sat up, looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Kia... You are my rock, always here when I need you. I love you," he said.

It was the first time he said those three words. He had been afraid to do so, but it felt so right and it didn't hurt to say them.

"Law... I love you too," whispered Kia.

He kissed her with passion. Oh love was wonderful. They got interrupted as the phone called. Law let out a sigh, but Kia smiled and urged him to take the phone, since it usually never called. All knew he was in the middle of study for the last exams, so it mus be urgent and really important. Law picked up and short after his face turned serious and a frown was shown. Kia felt that something was wrong. Law hung up and sighed.

"I have to go. Don't wait for me," he said and walked out in the entrance.

"Law... What's wrong?" she asked nervous.

"Perona is missing," he said.

Kia put her hand in front of her mouth as she gasped.

"Can I do anything?" she asked.

"Please stay here if she shows up," he said.

"I'll do that. Please be careful, but do you best to find her," said Kia and hugged him.

"I will love," he said and kissed her, before leaving.

* * *

Zoro was looking at all the pictures from the surveillance cameras from the Sunny Go. Perona had been there with Mia before she disappeared. Mia was still too shocked to say anything. Shanks and Makino was sitting b her. She sat on the lab of Shanks, grabbing his shirt so tight that her hands were white. Her tears had stopped long ago. You could still see the dry tears in her eyes. Zoro looked at the pictures with Mihawk, Marco, Garp and Yasopp, trying to spot the girls.

Mia exhaled and looked at Shanks. He looked worried at her. Her clothes still torn and dirty. He saw the blame in her eyes and he stroke her gently on her back, trying to comfort her. Nobody had tried to get her to talk. Haruta sat on a chair, observing Mia. He was really happy to see how close she and Shanks were. But it didn't surprise him at all. After all she had been through and how Shanks had saved her, Haruta had a feeling that she would be close to him. And to see her and Shanks right now made him feel better about his decision to say yes that it was a good idea of letting Shanks and Makino adopt her.

"Dad..." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but all stopped talking.

"What is it, princess?" asked Shanks.

"Where is my phone?" she asked.

"It was damaged," said Shanks.

"Zoro... Can I borrow yours for a second?" she asked.

Zoro nodded and gave her his. They shared the same phone type. She went through his contacts until she had reached a name. She then called the number. Several of minutes later the phone was answered.

"Zoro?" Whispering.

"No, Mia," she said.

"Mia... I'm so glad to hear you're alright," the voice whispered.

"They got Perona."

"I've heard. Don't worry I'm on it. Did you see anything?"

"Yeah... And they know... Soon they will come after you. Please leave," she said.

"Don't worry Mia. I can handle this. Who took her?"

"I ...I don't know who, but he was tall, had dark hair, wore grey jeans, blue shirt, black shoes. His eyes were black and he was overweight. He had black beard, but not much. He looked like he hadn't bath in a month or so," she said, knowing Yasopp was drawing.

"Damn," hissed the voice.

"Who is he?" asked Mia.

"I can't talk right now. I send Zoo an sms. I'm glad you're safe," the voice said and hung up.

Mia looked down and sighed, before handing Zoro his phone. He checked and saw she had called Kid. He understood why and soon a sms popped up. Zoro checked it and frowned. It was not what he had expected. He looked puzzled at Mia, before smiling friendly to her. He then walked back to the table, showing Garp and the others the text. Yasopp went over to Mia and got more details from her and soon he had drawn the man, who had taken Perona.

"We will find her,"said Yasopp and smiled to Mia.

She nodded mechanically. With a nod from Garp, Shanks and Makino left. Shanks had Mia in his arm, Princess-style. They walked down the hall to the office of Haruta, who followed them. Mia tried to smile to Haruta, but failed. Haruta gave her a short assuring smile and sat down. He knew it must bee hard on Mia, so he gave her all the time she needed. She gazed through the window and right now she reminded him of the kid all these years ago.

* * *

Whitebeard was walking around in his Shanks had called and told him about Perona, he had no rest in his body. Dadan and Tashigi looked at him, but didn't say anything. Thatch, Dogra and Magra was with the teens. You could hear Bonney and Koala cry. Almost all of the Orphans was home, even those who had moved out. Law had just entered the villa. Only Zoro, Kid and Sabo wasn't there.

"Any news?" Thatch looked at him.

"No. Could you reach Sabo or Kid?" asked Whitebeard.

"No. I got a bad feeling about this, Oyaji," said Thatch.

Whitebeard nodded. His eyes fell at the picture Mia had made for them. The one short after Bonney and Perona came to their house. He prayed to Diana, to keep Perona safe and then a soft and warm wind flew through the room and pass Thatch. He gazed at it, could almost see at shadow form in the wind, that went towards the open window. A shiver ran through his spine and he hoped Diana would keep Perona safe.

Suddenly the phone rang and all stirred at it, before Whitebeard picked it up. The room was suddenly filled with teens, young adults and adults. All silently waiting.

"Mia talked. After speaking with Kid," said Zoro

"So Mia talked to Kid? We've been trying to reach him all day," said Whitebeard.

"If he is not really able to talk, he only picks up when I or Mia is calling," said Zoro.

"Where is he?" asked Whitebeard.

"I can't tell you, but we now have some clues. Marco and Yasopp are on their way over. Kid has something in his room we need," said Zoro.

"I'll let them in. Tell me what is going on Zoro?"

"I can't tell you more, Oyaji. Sorry. Is it okay if Mia stays for a while?"

"Of course it is. How is she?"

"Scared. She cried and then just stared, sitting on the lab of Shanks. She really need comfort and she wants to be with Koala and Bonney," said Zoro.

"Find her Zoro," said Whitebeard, pleading.

"Of course I'll find my sister. Don't worry Oyaji. Just make sure the others are okay and safe," said Zoro, before he hung up.

Whitebeard sighed and told them what Zoro had said. They didn't like it, but there was nothing they could do. Law was already out of the room, talking in his phone. Bonney and Koala sobbed. Penguin and Shachi held them in their arms. Tashigi tried to comfort them, but nothing really helped. All feared for the safety of Perona. Thatch bit his lip lightly.

Suddenly the phone of Koala rang. She looked at the number, her eyes wide.

"Y..eah..." she stammered.

"Help me... It's so dark ... They didn't find my Phone ... Please... Koala ...I won't hang up ... Please hurry," The voice low and scared.

"Perona?" Koala couldn't say anything.

Thatch snapped her phone and listened.

"I'm so scared... Help me... Don't speak... They are coming... I'm not going to hang up..."

Silence. Thatch was already at the other phone, calling Marco. He handed Koala's phone to Whitebeard and telling him to shut up.

"Marco... I nee you to trace a number. And hurry," said Thatch and gave Marco the number.

"Got it? Fine. It's Perona's and she just called. She still on the phone ... No Koala's number ... Yes ... I don't know ... Are you on it? ... Well hurry and call back as soon you have any progress ... Alright ... I'll make sure of that." Thatch hang up.

He looked at Whitebeard an saw the concern and anger in his eyes. Thatch gestured the teens out, telling Koala to get her charger so the phone won't run out of power. After she brought him that, he told Dadan and the others to get ready for Mia and her parents and to bring Shanks to them. Then he closed the door after them and walked over to Whitebeard.

Whitebeard put on the speakers.

"Tell me little princess, where is your red-haired little friend living?" a man's voice

A scream, Perona was hurt.

"What's her name, beauty?" another man's voice.

Another scream of pain.

"I always wanted a young virgin ... Let me see you." The first voice.

"... No ... Please ... Don't ..." Perona sobbed.

"Oh you and I have enough time. First I will take your shoes off."

Cries, then some tumult.

"Damn brat. Make no resistance. I won't do it right away. No. I want you to scream from pleasure. You are going to enjoy this."

A door slammed. Silence. Thatch looked shocked at Whitebeard. They were going to rape her.

"Koala... I'm so scared ..." Perona whispered.

"Perona... We are working on it. Tell more about how you got there," said Thatch.

"Thatch? Oh please help me... I want to go home ..." Perona sobbed.

At that moment Shanks and Mihawk walked in. Thatch gestured them to sit down.

"They dragged us to a dark ally. Mia got free and tried to help me ... I told her just to run ... Is she alright?"

"She's fine. What happened after she got away?" Thatch tried to comfort her.

"They hit me and all went black. As I woke up we were driving... Old ruins ... As we stopped I closed my eyes. Now I'm in a dark room. I want to ... They're coming again."

A door opened. no voices were heard. The door slammed again.

"They feet me. Oh Thatch I'm so scared." Perona cried.

"You're so brave Perona. We are doing everything to find you. Zoro, Kid and Sabo are looking for you. Don't worry," said Thatch.

"They are?"

"Yes. And of course Marco, Mihawk, Yasopp, Garp and Izo also. You have many friends."

"I love you all..."

"And we love you..."

"My power ... It's low ..."

Silence. The call had ended. Thatch exhaled and looked at the others. Worries was written all over their faces. And anger. He felt the same way.

"How's Mia?" asked Whitebeard.

"Scared and she feels guilt," said Shanks.

"They are going to rape her," said Thatch.

"We'll find her Thatch. You called Marco I assume?" Mihawk looked at him.

"Yes."

"Good."

Mihawk took his phone and called Marco. They hadn't got the exact position, but close to it. Mihawk nodded and listened. He told what he had heard from the conversation. Shanks had clenched his fists tight an they were starting to get blue. Thatch lied a hand on his shoulders. All of them were worried about Perona and for Mia. They felt helpless.

"I'm going. Shanks I need to borrow your car," said Mihawk.

Shanks nodded and gave him the keys. "Call Roo. If they are near the ruins, he knows his way around there."

Mihawk nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was dark.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait, but now I'm back. I really try to get this story finished, but lack the motivation. I'm not sure where to end this story and it's getting harder to write. I will try to finish it, but it might take a longer time than expected and I can't keep the promise to upload once at week.**

**So if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to review or write a private message.**

* * *

Mia sat with the others as Mihawk left the villa. She gazed out the window and saw him taking her dad's car. She felt empty inside and scared for Perona. Koala had told her that Perona had called her on the phone and that Thatch were talking to her right now. She hoped they would find her soon. She could remember the lustful eyes of the men who had dragged them along. She hoped that Perona hadn't been raped yet and that she was alright. Mia sighed and sat down, next to her mom. Shanks came in and sat beside Mia.

"Don't worry Mia. Everything will be fine. Just believe in it," said Shanks.

Mia nodded mechanically.

"Mia..." Koala looked at her.

"We are all worried. Not just about Perona, but you too," said Shachi, sitting in front of her.

"I ... Can't forget their eyes... I'm scared for Perona ... I couldn't help her,." Tears falling down her on her cheeks.

"You can sleep next to meet tonight and as long as you want," said Bonney.

Mia nodded. Her eyes empty and tears falling down her cheeks. Shanks held an arm around her and tried to comfort her. All around Dadan, Magra, Dogra and Tashigi tried to comfort the teens. Even Nojiko and Robin sat next to each other holding hands, tears in their eyes. Penguin, Sanji and Law wandered around, unable to sit still. Shachi still in front of Mia. Nami and Kaya holding each other crying.

Sabo, Kid and Zoro were the only one missing. Nobody knew where Sabo was. Law tried to call him, but failed. Suddenly Ace, Luffy and Usopp came into the room. All three went to Mia first and gave her a big hug. Mia sat there unable to give a hug back, but the teens didn't mind. Then Usopp went to Kaya and hold her close, while Luffy pulled Nami close to him. Ace talking with Law in a low voice.

The parents of Luffy, Ace and Usopp walked in and sat down. Mia didn't registered anything. In her heart she only wanted Sabo to be here and to hold her close. She looked up to meet the worried eyes of her dad. She didn't smile. Didn't want to give him a fake smile. That would be too much for him. She cuddled close to him instead. feeling secure near his heart. Just like the first time they met.

"Dad? Will I ever feel happiness again?" she asked.

Her words hurt Makino and Shanks. They looked short at each other and then around. All were shocked by her words. Shanks kissed her head.

"It will take time, but one day yes. And we will all be here to help you," he said.

"We need to help Perona when she gets back," said Mia.

"And we will. We are all a big family," said Makino.

Mia nodded. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Yes and Mihawk is on his way," said Shanks.

"Where?" asked Mia.

"I can't tell you that," said Shanks.

Mia nodded and silence went over them. All sat in their own thoughts, hoping for the best.

"In the old hideout near the ruins," said Mia suddenly.

The adults looked at her. It was Mia's voice, but they got a feeling it wasn't her speaking.

"Mia? Why would you say that?" asked Makino.

"The stones says dimension. It's dangerous to be there," said Mia, her eyes empty.

Robin gasped. Mia walked over to the table, found paper and a pencil and she started to draw. Shanks stood behind her and gazed with awe. This was somehow scary, but he had a feeling that Mia wasn't herself right now. She lay the pencil down, looked at Shanks.

"It's all I can do. I'm always around, protecting you all. I have to go back now." By the last words Mia sunk down.

* * *

Mia woke up in a bed. Shanks and Makino sat beside her, holding her eyes. Concern were written all over their face and in their eyes. She couldn't remember what had happened after she had asked where Perona was. Somehow she suddenly felt blank. Did she pass out?

"How are you Mia?" asked Makino worried.

"What happened? I remember asking where Perona was, but then all is blank," she said.

Makino and Shanks gave each other a short gaze.

"We think that the soul of Diana entered our body and helped us, using you to talk to us. Using your ability to draw a map for us, telling where Perona is," said Shanks.

"What? A ghost used my body?" Mia looked horrified by the thought.

"It seems so. You have shown signs of being able to feel her spirit around, even see her. I think you are open to the world of the dead and that's why she chose you," said Shanks.

"That's ... scary. But did it help?" she asked.

"Marco and Zoro came and have taken the drawing with them. We're waiting for news," said Makino.

Mia nodded and sat up. She felt slight dizzy, but else fine. Still the thought of being possessed b a ghost, even if it was a friendly ghost, helping them finding Perona, was uncomfortable. Shanks gave her his hand and helped her out of the bed. She hugged her father and then her mother, before they walked back to the others.

* * *

Mihawk drove towards the ruins. After Perona's instruction it would be there somewhere. He had called Marco, who told him and Zoro would go to the Orphanage first to get something, for Zoro, before coming to his aid. Yasopp and Garp was already on their way to him. Still Mihawk wondered who might be there too. Kid and Sabo had gone missing too at first, but then Mia had called Kid and he had confirmed he was working undercover and would try help finding Perona. But nobody had heard from Sabo in a while and he didn't pick up his phone either.

He stopped right at the entrance and waited. His sharp eyes search the grounds around. He waited for Garp, Yasopp, Marco and Zoro to come. This era was big and the needed a plan to go after. He spotted a shadow coming towards him, but he didn't care. It was not the first time he was here. In fact once at month he came here. ow he thought about it, it was actually the date he use to com here. The 19th. The date of her dead.

"Mihawk?"

He turned towards the voice. It was Sabo and Mihawk was surprised to see the young man here.

"Sabo. Why are you here? We've tried to contact you for several of hours," said Mihawk.

"I lost my phone. Then I saw Perona got dragged away and I followed the car to here. But I couldn't see where they brought her. I've tried to find it for the past 4 hours, so I could find a phone and call you," he said.

"So have you found it?" asked Mihawk.

"No, but I've excluded some places. Why are you here?"

"We got a lead that she was in this era. Garp, Yasopp, Marco and Zoro will be here soon. And then we are going to find her and bring her home," said Mihawk.

"If only I hadn't lost my phone ... I wanted to find a phone somewhere, but the risk that they might move her to another place ..." Sabo trailed of.

"It's fine. You better go back, after briefing us. Mia is really worried about you. You only saw them taking Perona?" asked Mihawk.

"Yes. I saw them drag her into a car. Why? Is there more missing?" asked Sabo uneasy.

"No, but they did try to take Mia along with them, however she managed to get free and make a run for it," said Mihawk.

Sabo looked horrified. "Poor Mia. But I want to help Perona," said Sabo.

"You will. You've already done enough, by searching. When you've told us where not to look, we can go on more efficient," said Mihawk.

Sabo nodded. Soon they heard a car approaching. Garp and Yasopp jumped out and walked towards them. They were gladly surprised that Sabo was there and again Sabo told them what he had seen and done. Garp pulled out a map over this era and Sabo pointed out where he had been looking. The ruins was a big era, but thanks to Sabo they could narrow it down a bit. Short after came Marco and Zoro. They showed the drawing and told what had happened. A chill ran down the spine of them.

"So Diana's ghost protects us?" Sabo looked uneasy.

"Seems so. But thanks to this, we'll start there. Sabo go home and help comforting Mia and the others. They are worried about you," said Garp.

"Aye sir," said Sabo and turned to Zoro. "Do your best Zoro. She is our sister," said Sabo.

Zoro nodded seriously and then Sabo walked away. Zoro turned to the others and soon they had planned what to do.

* * *

Perona cried silently. She had no idea if they could find her or not. Her phone went out of power. She was scared and lonely. They room was dark, but she could hear people on the other side. However she couldn't hear what they said, but from time to time she could hear their laugh. Sometimes she felt he seriousness. Whatever they wanted from her she didn't know. Only that they wanted her to scream from lust. Like that ever would happen. She bit her lip lightly. She was glad that Mia was safe and she really hoped they would find her soon. She had no idea of how long she had been here.

Suddenly she heard someone near the door and it opened.

"How are you feeling?" asked a mans voice.

"Cold, scared and lonely. I want to go home," she answered.

"Your home isn't safe. No place in the city are safe anymore. Be glad we chose you to be saved," he said.

"I don't care. I want my family," she yelled.

"Now, now. Behave or else ..." He hit her in the face.

Tears was building up in her eyes, but she had decided not to cry anymore. Not in front of them. He went out and closed the door. She let the tears fall down as she sobbed. Stupid man. She wanted her sister and her friends. She wanted her family around, feeling the kindness of Oyaji and the others. It was so scary here. What had the man meant with; the city wasn't safe anymore? Was it to scare her? Or was it the truth?

She cuddled up in a corner and tried to calm down. They hadn't said anything about danger as she call. But then again maybe they didn't know or maybe they didn't want her to be concerned about them. Or maybe it was because the man had lied to her. She pulled her legs under her breast and hold her hands around them and started to rock.

* * *

Kid walked through the corridors at the hideout for the New People. He had heard of these people from an old friend of his, Killer. It was also Killer who had made it possible for Kid to become one of them. Kid however never intended to be a true member. He only wanted to find out what this was about. Soon he had discovered it was only men. They had tried to get women into their gang, but all had refused. Kid didn't understand it then, but now he did. New People wanted to break down the system and create a new. Most of them were low life people, as they were call. Many came from homes were they had been abused or some had been orphans, taken in by other gangs.

Kid soon also found out that Shanks had tried to help most of them here, but they hadn't let him in. Kid wondered why, because it had been room for more at the Orphanage. He would love to have more brothers and sisters. Killer then told him that they had all lost trust in adults and in humanity back then. They couldn't really believe what Shanks told them. And therefor they had decided against him. Kid never told them that it had been Shanks who had helped him getting a good life and an education. He feared what they would do to him and his family when they found out.

Now he was going to find out if Blackbeard, the 'father' of the New People, had captured Perona and what his purpose was. Kid knew that some of the gang members had raped young women and some of those woman had been killed too, but he had never heard of kidnapping. Maybe it only was the next step. He had to hurry if it was so. Perona could easily be broken and he loved her so much. He would kill them if they hurt her.

"Kid. What an honor to have you here. What's up?" asked Burgess with sarcasm.

"I've heard a rumor about a kidnapping," said Kid.

"A kidnapping? Do you think it's us?" asked Burgess.

"I just wanted to hear if 'pops' knows anything. It could ruin much if someone is kidnapping young women. We could get the blame," he said.

Burgess looked at him. He didn't like Kid and versus versa. After some staring contest, Burgess let Kid get in.

"You're lucky that the boss awaits you," grunted Burgess.

Kid put an elbow into the side of Burgess as he pass by. He hated that big idiot, but he wouldn't let him bully him. He had to be hard on the outside and show no fear, if he had to split this maniac gang apart. He walked into the heart of their place. Killer sat on the table. It was impossible to see what he was thinking, since he always had a mask on that covered his face. Blackbeard gestured Kid to sit down.

"I was about to get Killer here to get you. What do you want, Kid?" asked Blackbeard.

"There's rumor about a kidnapping and that it's us that's responsible," said Kid.

"Is that so? What do you think that would mean?" asked Blackbeard.

"It's unfortunate. The police are already closing in on us, thanks to the rapes, your men are doing. I've heard they tried to take the daughter of Shanks. That's a bad idea. Don't mess with the Orphan's from Whitebeard's Orphanage and their friends. They are working close with the police. I'm talking about Garp, Mihawk and Marco. I know you know who they are. Besides that Shanks, Benn and Yasopp are also with them," said Kid calmly.

"Oh we know. We just don't give a damn. Our plans will soon come true. Just a few weeks and we have archived it," said Blackbeard.

"Well, that's good. Then I don't have to worry a bit," said Kid and stood up.

"If there's such a good unity at the Orphanage and their friends, then how come you've turned the back towards them? Or are you still with them?" asked Blackbeard, making Kid stop.

"They are still my family, but how I live my life doesn't concern them. If you want some of them to be a part of this family here, I'll be happy to recruit them," said Kid.

"I'm not sure you truly belongs here Kid. Therefor I have a test for you. Meet me at the 'prison' in two hours," said Blackbeard.

Kid walked out, feeling slight uncomfortable. He now knew he couldn't leave this place and he would properly be dead by tomorrow if he failed the test. This was not good. He had to beat the test. He got a feeling that Blackbeard had kidnapped Perona for his test. Kid bit his lip and cursed. After all he might had dragged his family and friends into this mess.

* * *

Sabo took the bus home. Zoro had borrowed him some money. As he stepped out and walked up the ally towards the house he felt so tired. Hopefully they would find Perona soon. His feet got heavier and he had to sit down on the stairs. What was he going to tell Mia and the others? That he failed to protect his sister? He could bear that. If only he had at least tried to fight those bastards to get her free, when he had a chance to do so. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Benn stood there for a second, before sitting next to him.

"Mia has been very worried about you. Mihawk called in and told you're alright and would come home," said Benn.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," said Sabo.

"We're just glad you're safe. You did a really good, but dangerous work," said Benn.

"Then why do I feel like I failed?" Sabo sighed.

"Because you care so much about Perona and want to protect her. You're a great brother," said Benn.

Sabo stood up. "I better go in and let them know I'm fine," he said.

Benn nodded and together they walked in. The house seemed empty, cold and was way to silent. They walked towards the living room, where all sat in their own thoughts and hoped for the best. As Sbao walked in, he felt the worries all around. Mia was the first to react and she jumped from her father's lab and hugged Sabo tightly, ears floating down her cheeks.

"Sabo... I'm so glad you're fine," she whispered into his ear.

Sabo pulled her closer, enjoying to have her this close. It felt so good, after he heard that those bastards almost had gotten her too.

"I'm fine Mia. Sorry for worrying you," he said.

All the others also came and the air felt slight lighter. You could still feel the worries, but it wasn't that thick anymore. Sbao kissed the head of Mia and sat down on a bench, her beside him. He held her hand and she leaned her head against his felt once more, all waiting for news from Garp and the others.

"Where were you Sabo?" asked Mia after a while.

"I saw them drag Perona into a car, so I followed. I've search the era for their hideout," said Sabo.

"And you didn't find it?" asked Law.

"No, but I narrowed it for Mihawk and the others. The era around the ruins are big," said Sabo.

"I've never been there. But I've heard there was a unstable era with the possibility of being dragged into another dimension," said Sanji.

"That's true. It says this world and the people here are a shadow from to worlds. And the ruins tells a gateway to get into one of the two dimensions," said Robin.

"How?" asked Bonney.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get near the era where it is described. Only at the edge of the ruins. I was too young as Diana saved me from that place," said Robin sadly.

"That's right. You once lived there," said Penguin.

"I did. That's where I met Diana and then Shanks. I was hunted by some villains that had their hideout there. They were shooting at me and out of nowhere, Diana and Shanks came. Shanks grabbed me and ran, but Diana ... She stayed behind to let us get away. She didn't made it back alive," said Robin, still sad.

"And she would do it again for Perona. Diana thought the kids as the future and all kids should have a home. She tried so hard to change this world and she died for her beliefs," said Shanks.

"She will protect Perona, even if she's dead. I can feel it," said Bonney.

All smile and nodded. They felt her presence in their heart. And she had already helped them, by using Mia to let them know where Perona was. All they could do now was to wait and hope. Hope that none of their friends would die. Hope that Perona was alright and not had been raped or harmed yet. All they had was hope.

* * *

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it. If not ... well I like it.**

**However it's getting very intense now. **


End file.
